<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ALONE TOGETHER by lonelyghostie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568858">ALONE TOGETHER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie'>lonelyghostie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkwardness, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kenma Kozume &amp; Tsukishima Kei friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Kozume Kenma, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, haikyuu hogwarts au, kenma and kuroo are both stupid, kenma studies dark magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you care for some romantic dueling tonight at the Great Lake?" </p><p>"Are you asking me out?" </p><p> </p><p>Or: </p><p>In a bout of confidence, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou asks Ravenclaw Seeker Kenma Kozume out on a date. Kind of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ears ringing, the short boy looked around the quidditch pitch, his eyes landing on the Ravenclaw stands. He's aware that he's at the very center of it all and that he's sitting on his bum but how did he get here again? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Turning his gaze to his hand, he realized that he was clutching tightly at a small gold colored ball. And that's when his brain processed everything that just happened and hit him full force. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His broom is lying just meters away from him. Luckily for him, it didn't look broken or torn to shreds. The ringing in his ears start to dissipate and the loud cheers of the other houses surfaced. He winced at the loudness before checking himself. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He wasn't injured, that's for sure. Nothing else hurt except for his butt. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Just minutes ago, he caught sight of the snitch just flying around out in the obvious. He held on tightly to his broom and raced towards it, the Gryffindor seeker Hitoka Yachi following right behind him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It didn't take long before he got a hold of the gold ball but just right when his brain was starting to understand that they won and a surge of excitement hit him, someone had hit him. <em>Literally</em>. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Maybe not literally and purposefully, but someone <em>did</em> bump into him with so much force that he was sent toppling off of his broom. He landed on the grass right on his bum and fortunately, he wasn't that high up for the fall to cause serious damage. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But he won. <em>They</em> won. Against Gryffindor too. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It may not be that big of a deal to others, but it had been a few years since Ravenclaw actually won against Gryffindor and had a chance to win the House Cup. And this was just the second year that Kenma Kozume had joined as their seeker. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A small close-lipped smile broke out of his and slowly but surely, he stood up, snitch still in hand. He only had a few seconds of standing up before a mop of orange hair came jumping at him with a hug and he's on the ground once more. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Kenma! You won!" Hinata Shouyo yelled into his ear happily. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Let it be known that Hinata was a Gryffindor Chaser but it didn't matter that they lost because his best friend had won! The orange head had a lot of emotions but the one that topped it off the most was his proudness. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Shouyo," Kenma uttered, voice muffled underneath the other who was on top of him. "You're crushing me." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Now, now Hinata-kun," A soothing voice from the side could be heard. Kenma already knew who it was. "We need to get Kenma checked to see if he is injured." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Akaashi Keiji pulled Hinata off of Kenma like he was a child getting pulled by his mother. Hinata huffed and crossed his arms and Akaashi just shook his head in amusement. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Thanks, Akaashi." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He could hear another player landing beside him and Kenma already knew who it was without looking based on Hinata's sudden glare and pout. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I'm surprised that you aren't crying over your loss, shorty," Tsukishima calmly said whilst he held a hand out and helped Kenma get up on his feet. "But perhaps your small brain just didn't process our win." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Shut up Stingyshima, we'll win next time!" Hinata screamed, trying to get over to Tsukishima but getting held back by the pretty ravenette behind him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Just when Kenma thought that he had enough of being crowded by people, a louder voice rang out from behind the three that was with him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Kenmaaa!" The person cried, running over to them and then crushing the shorter in a hug. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you, I didn't mean it! You were just so small I didn't see you and- and—" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"It's alright, Bokuto-san." He murmured as a reply, cheeks being squished on the older boy's chest. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Excuse me, excuse me—" To Kenma's great relief, it was a teacher this time. He was now saved. "Everyone please step away from Kozume-san, I'm taking him to the hospital wing." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He let himself be led away by the teacher as he watched his friends who stood there and smiled at him, except for Tsukishima of course. From afar, he could see a tall Slytherin student with messy dark hair approaching the spot that he was just in before walking away. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The boy stopped, stared at where Kenma had been standing before turning around and walking away. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The school's nurse checked him over, asking him questions about whether something hurt or not for just a few minutes before he was allowed to get out and apparently celebrate in the Ravenclaw common rooms.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But he would have to answer some stupid riddle before he could actually enter and he was not up for that. It would only give him a headache and would only worsen his otherwise fine condition after the match. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Noticing the annoyance on his face at the mention of the common room, the nurse smiled and then offered him some chocolate in which he gladly took and nibbled on. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he stepped out of the hospital wing and began to venture to the Ravenclaw towers where people were surely partying. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Moderately. The way they always did. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His thoughts wandered once again to how he was going to get through without having to fight the eagle knocker or the door for a second time. He was lucky enough that Akaashi was there with him almost every other time and the ravenette was a very <em>very</em> patient one. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Perhaps he could use magic to break through, but would <em>his</em> magic be strong enough? This is why Kenma is starting to study dark magic so he could find something that is actually useful— </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A hand grabbed onto his shoulder causing him to flinch and automatically turn around to see who it was with his wand out. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was that Slytherin boy he saw at the Quidditch pitch. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The tall dark haired boy had a smirk on his face as he held his two hands up in surrender. Amusement glinted in his eyes and Kenma didn't know if it was a threat or not. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Now that Kenma was closer, he realized that the other was actually Bokuto's best friend. He didn't know his name of course and the other didn't know who he was either but at least he recognized him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He always almost snorted at the thought of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being best friends. It was just bound to create chaos <em>and</em> it could also cause a headache for a Ravenclaw such as Kenma if the interest and curiosity of the outcome didn't overpower the stress that it would lead to. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Lower your wand, won't you? It's not like I'm going to attack you or anything." The taller boy spoke up snapping Kenma out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Flushing in embarrassment, he lowered his wand quickly and hid it from sight. He then cleared his throat to seem casual. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Do you need something?" He asked warily. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The smirk somewhat turned into a grin and if it was even possible, the grin became wider, intimidating Kenma. How the heck does a guy grin like that? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh I was just going to ask a question." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes? What is it?" Kenma replied impatiently in question. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He just wanted to go to his room and rest already. His teammates would understand and party with themselves even without Kenma. As sad as that sounds, it was alright with the pudding head. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He'll get someone to help him with the riddle and that would be problem solved. Now, he just had this guy in his way to resting so he had to listen to whatever question he had. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So Kenma watched as the other put his hands behind his back and then ask, "Would you care for some romantic dueling tonight at the Great Lake?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And before Kenma could even properly understand the words, he's already blurting out his own question. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you asking me out?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a rational guy. He would plan everything out before going to do something either smart or stupid. He's not just about to come looking for death or put himself in a deathly situation. That's not what Kuroo Tetsurou does. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It's one of the many reasons he was put in Slytherin after all. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But then, last year when he was in his fifth year and was messing around at the Gryffindor table with Bokuto in the Great Hall, he spotted something or rather <em>someone</em> quite wonderful to look at. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bokuto was mooning around about how pretty Akaashi Keiji was and asking why his best friend wasn't as amaze at the other's prettiness as he was. Kuroo didn't have the heart to tell him that it was probably because he liked the ravenette too much. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Besides, it was rather fun to see his clueless friend rant and then make himself look and sound like an idiot in front of the pretty Ravenclaw. Bokuto <em>is</em> an idiot though. Probably number two after Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio who were tied for the number one spot. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo snickered at his friend before glancing at the Ravenclaw table, skimming before landing his eyes on Bokuto's crush. And then he saw the girl— no, wait, <em>boy</em> who was sitting beside Akaashi. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The color of his hair was comparable to that of a pudding's and his eyes were cat-like and wide. He seemed like an overall quiet type of person but damn it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He was really <em>really</em> pretty. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In Kuroo's eyes at least. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Bo," He nudged his friend on the side, stopping him mid-rant. "Who's that boy sitting beside Akaashi?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bokuto lit up as he spotted who Kuroo was talking about. "That's Kenma Kozume! He's Akaashi's friend and so he's my friend too. He helps me with my homework for Potions at times." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma Kozume was such a nice name and it fit the other so much. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before he realized what he was saying, he blurted out a "He's really pretty, isn't he?" whilst he stared at the other in a daze. He felt Bokuto's lingering stare on him before the other started whining again. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Eh? Akaashi's way prettier though!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed and spent the rest of lunch time staring at the pudding head and only looking away when he noticed the other tilt his head slightly to his way. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After that, he wasn't able to stop looking at the younger boy anymore. He learned from Bokuto that Kenma was a year younger than him after Kuroo asked questions. And then he didn't stop and his best friend had given him a perplexed look. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That's too much questions, bro! Ask me again tomorrow," Bokuto exclaimed. "Why don't I just introduce you to him so you could get to know him better?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And because Kuroo doesn't have any courage at all and he's a big chicken, he quickly said no. He then proceeded to threaten Bokuto in a very friendly way to never <em>ever</em> mention him to Kenma. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Whenever he spotted the pudding head anywhere, the halls and the Ravenclaw table mostly, he would always stop to stare. He didn't know himself why he did it but he just couldn't <em>stop</em>. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At some point, since Kenma was no doubt smart, he'd notice that someone's gaze was also on him. He just didn't know <em>where</em> it came from. So he would also stop walking or talking when he felt it and he would look around. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>There was one time that Kuroo almost got caught but because he was a sneaky bastard, he got away anyway. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It didn't take long for fifth year Kuroo to have a crisis. He started to question his sexuality and started to freak out. Did he actually <em>like</em> Kenma? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was bizarre for him and different but unlike his best friend who was clueless, he figured his feelings out soon and just wholeheartedly accepted the fact that yes, he <em>likes</em> Kenma Kozume. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But could you really blame him? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So now here sixth year Kuroo was, standing in front of his crush and talking to him. Ask him out on a date even. Whilst fifth year him was full chicken, sixth year him was just a little less chicken. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And he had decided that if he wanted a chance with the pudding head then he had to make a move. And he also wanted to get to know the other because you can't just like someone for their looks and Kuroo's not dumb like that. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But as he spoke out the words, "Would you care for some romantic dueling tonight at the Great Lake?" he felt nothing short of an idiot. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He was an <em>absolute</em> idiot. Who asks someone out on a date like that? And then the Ravenclaw opened his mouth and asked his own question and Kuroo felt the little confidence he had disappear. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you asking me out?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, he was already shaking his head no and chuckling awkwardly. "Nevermind that," He said as casually as he could. "What I meant to ask was if you could meet me tonight at the Great Lake, I just wanted to tell you something." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma stared at him silently, analyzing him with his cat-like eyes and Kuroo began to wonder if the other could see right through him. He wouldn't even be surprised if that was the case. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Behind his back, his hands were shaking and he had to clasp them together to stop it. His heart was pounding in his ears and now he was just mentally begging the other to say no so he could not embarrass himself any further. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Kenma averted his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And to Kuroo's great surprise and unwillingness, Kenma replied with a small, almost inaudible "Sure". He blinked his eyes a few times, wondering if everything that had happened today was just a dream. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But then Kenma continued on. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"9 PM, I'll see you." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"A-alright." Kuroo cursed himself mentally for stuttering whilst he watched Kenma turn his back on him and walk away. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo Tetsurou <em>is</em> a rational guy. He came out here with a plan —to ask his crush out on a date— but then he ruined his own plan and now Kuroo Tetsurou was going to die. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>No, he is not being dramatic. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Napping for two hours was supposed to make Kenma regain energy but here he was, feeling more tired than ever as if his body just forgot to give him the energy he needed while sleeping. He walked in the middle of Akaashi and Tsukishima like a snail and the two boys were kind enough to slow down their pace.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma would expect it from Akaashi but definitely not from the tall blond boy. He sent him a questioning look which the other noticed instantly. A smirk appeared on his face. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Don't think that I'll start doing this everyday," He said. "I'm only being kind today because thanks to you, we won." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"If you say so," Kenma shrugged. "You did a great job too being a keeper and all." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"How about me Kenma?" Akaashi asked, knowing that it was rare for his friend to give out compliments. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma shot him a half-hearted glare and then murmured out a "You did great too." causing Akaashi to smile and ruffle his hair. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The trio continued on their way quietly to the Great Hall to eat dinner whilst Kenma thought about his encounter with the Slytherin boy. And then he realized that he forgot to ask for the boy's name and frowned to himself. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For someone known to be smart, he sure is forgetful. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He could ask Akaashi but then his friend would start asking him questions because Kenma never asked about anyone so that was not an option. He could also ask Bokuto but he's just too drained to interact with the other right now and the same goes for Shouyo. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tsukishima is there but then he'd make fun of Kenma, tease him and assume that he had a crush on the Slytherin. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Truthfully, Kenma is just embarrassed of the fact that he had talked to the other, was planning to meet up with him and he didn't even know his name.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Also, how was he going to sneak out without getting caught? Especially by Akaashi and the prefect. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Perhaps, he could borrow the map of Hogwarts that the Miya twins had. Where they got it, Kenma would never know and would never want to know. That settled it, Kenma was just going to borrow the map, use it and then sneak out. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He was, after all, described as a cat. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was ten minutes to nine and the lights were off. Akaashi had closed his curtains but Kenma is pretty sure that the ravenette was still awake. The only light came from Tsukishima's side of the bed (he was probably studying) and that was Kenma's only problem. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The curtains were covering him from their sight and Kenma only had one solution to get out of there without being stopped. Luckily, the door wasn't creaky and no one would see if he opened it slightly. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>No invisibility cloak existed however there <em>is</em> an invisibility spell. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It's not taught to students their age because students like them could do so much with that single spell. Kenma found it in a book about dark magic in their family library (perks of having two parents that were <em>also</em> in Ravenclaw) and learned that back then during the dark times, it was used to murder other witches and wizards and no one would ever find out the culprit. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Of course, it's a dangerous spell but only if a dumb person casted it without much knowledge about it. Kenma read <em>everything</em> though so he is most likely to succeed. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He muttered out the incantation as quietly as he could until his body started to become transparent and it disappeared before his very eyes, including his own clothes. He could still feel himself moving but he just couldn't <em>see</em>. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma smiled at his success. This was perfect. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He'd take out the map hidden underneath his sweater once he got out of the dorms. And if someone saw a map just floating around then he'll just have to make a run for it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The half moon is bright outside and it's beautiful to look at especially when the lake reflected it. From where Kuroo stood, he could see the side view of Hogwarts and he stared at it for a few moments just appreciating it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The dark haired boy may have gotten by the lake a little too early due to his excitement and nervousness. He didn't even know what to say once Kenma arrived. He'll probably say something stupid and the pudding head would never talk to him again. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But of course he was just being dramatic again. Rolling his eyes at himself, he collected some stones from the side and pocketed them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Skipping rocks, Kuroo learned, is one way to calm you and make you forget about your nervousness and your problems. He didn't care if he was disturbing the giant squid with his rock skipping, he's not afraid at all. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Definitely not afraid when he heard rustling and footsteps approaching him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He glanced to his right from where the sounds came from and slowly brought out his wand whilst he turned around. No one was there. Or rather, he didn't <em>see</em> anyone. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Staying silent, he glowered at the spot he last heard the noise and kept his wand up. He did not do this just to get attacked by a ghost or something. Yes, he asked Kenma for romantic dueling but that was only exclusive for the younger boy. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Just as he was about to pass it off as his imagination, Kenma's head appeared before him and he could do nothing but to gawk. Seeing his expression, Kenma snorted and Kuroo counted that as something. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He mentally cheered on himself for making Kenma almost laugh and smile. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Soon, Kenma's full clothed body came to view and Kuroo was still gaping, wondering what just happened and how the other just appeared out of thin air. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"It's an invisibility spell," Kenma said like it explained everything but the last time Kuroo checked, those didn't exist. As if reading his mind, Kenma rolled his eyes with a smile. "It's real, just not taught to us. It's in some very old books." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And Kuroo just nodded because what else could he say to that? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Don't scare me next time," Kuroo said, letting himself smirk to hide how nervous he was now that Kenma was there standing beside him. "Thought I was about to get killed. Not that anyone could kill me easily just like that. I'm pretty strong after all." He rambled on. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The shorter boy, who was staring out into the lake, suddenly had a weird expression on his face making Kuroo think if he had said anything wrong. He should've shut his mouth. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And why was he such a nervous wreck?! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"If you say so." Kenma replied, side eyeing him like he was judging Kuroo which he probably was. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The both of them continued doing nothing in silence and Kuroo was starting to become even more agitated just standing there awkwardly. He should've planned out what to say and everything. He always had plans for things like these but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to make any when it came to Kenma. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>To his relief, the other started talking again. "How'd you sneak out?" Kenma asked with genuine curiosity in his voice that did something to Kuroo's heart. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo thought carefully about this. "Have you met Slytherins?" He replied. "We just sneak around a lot and no one would even notice us. We just don't get caught. Not even Ukai senior with his mangy old cat could catch us." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma smiled at his words once more and Kuroo was just whooping in happiness in his mind. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Right, so," Kenma paused, looking like he suddenly remembered something which made him blush. Kuroo's just glad that he was close enough to see the other's face flushing. "Uh, why did you ask to meet up?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And there was the question that Kuroo was dreading. Supposedly, he was going to ask Kenma to a date but his mouth was not connecting with his brain and words came out before he could think about it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>How were you supposed to explain that to someone? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo may have been confident just hours ago but now that he messed up and was still talking to Kenma, he couldn't just ruin this by asking the other boy out on a date. Surely, the Ravenclaw would reject him and then start ignoring him right after it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So being the smart and self-preserving Slytherin that he was, he said what came first in his mind. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Well, you see, you're smart and wonderful and kind and cu—" Kenma was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Where was he again? Oh right.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"And I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend. I'm the best after all, you'd want me to be your friend, I promise you that." He finished. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And then the shorter boy let out a sigh of exhaustion. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"So you met up with me just to tell me that I would want to be your friend?" Kenma deadpanned. "You could've just said that earlier, you know. Instead of the both of us making effort just to get here." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Right. Kuroo should've thought of that. Did he say he was smart earlier? Because he didn't feel smart anymore. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Also, you're saying things that make me not want to be your friend." Okay, that physically hurt Kuroo. It was like an arrow being shot through his heart. "I can see that you're nervous too. So I'm hoping that you're only rambling because you're nervous and not because you actually think I would want to be your friend just because you're the 'best'." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>With slumped shoulders, Kuroo gave up. "I really don't know how to do this. I'm sorry." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma's face softened at this and he sighed once more. "It's alright. I know you're Bokuto's friend so surely there's something great about you to make that annoying Gryffindor like you. So I'm willing to be friends with you." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At this, Kuroo lit up and beamed at the other who went back to staring at the lake. So Kenma had actually noticed him before, huh? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"G-great, that's, uh, nice." He stuttered out, not even bothering to scold himself anymore. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even if Kenma and him are just friends that would be alright with him. If he got to know Kenma more, he might discover that this was just a phase and it would just pass and the two of them could stay the best of friends and Kuroo would love every second of it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Right. Smart Kuroo. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He took out the remaining stones he picked up minutes ago and gave some to Kenma who shot him a questioning look. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You know how to skip stones?" He asked before throwing one to the lake, watching as the water rippled. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Not really." Kenma responded, looking shy. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling a lot calmer, Kuroo let out a dramatic gasp. "That should not be allowed. It's just unacceptable." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sorry, your highness." Kenma drawled sarcastically. "Care to teach me then?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And this time, Kuroo let himself grin like he did a few hours ago when he had his confidence. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The duo spent at least twenty minutes of just skipping rocks and making small talk here and there before Kenma muttered something that baffled Kuroo. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At first, Kuroo didn't hear what the other said. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What was that?" He asked, turning his head to the other who was avoiding eye contact for some reason. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I said," Kenma started. "Please tell me your name because I've been talking to you for minutes and now we're having fun and I don't even know what your name is and oh god, this is awkward please end me." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He had started off with a soft voice that gradually grew louder and once Kuroo processed the boy's words, he became dumbfounded. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Did he just completely forgot about introducing himself to the other and telling him his name?! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His face instantly flushed and he coughed awkwardly. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, my name's Kuroo Tetsurou. Don't worry, I already know you're Kenma." He got out weakly, trying to hide his blush. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry! I was the one who completely forgot to ask!" Kenma scoffed, glancing at him for a moment before looking away. "J-just, we won't ever talk of this ever again." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"R-right, okay." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I'm going back." Kenma quickly said, turning his back to Kuroo. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Wait! Let's just go together." Kuroo suggested. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma looked back to him before a small smile broke out of his face. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Alright then, Kuroo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I want to know more about you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. I want to know more about you too."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The start of their friendship was rocky. After that night where Kuroo had embarrassed himself and Kenma did the same thing, they started hanging out at breakfast, lunch and dinner and in any free time they had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to Kuroo's owl friend, who decided to eat breakfast with Akaashi, the morning after the first conversation Kuroo ever had with his crush, he got to talk to Kenma <em>again</em>. Usually, Kuroo sat with the Gryffindors just to spend time with Bokuto so of course the other just had to drag him along when he decided to go to the Ravenclaw table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to Kuroo's happiness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, whilst Kuroo sat beside Kenma he felt more awkward than he did last night. He didn't know what to do or say to start any conversation between them and he just sat there rigidly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma, on the other hand, wasn't even that bothered. The pudding head just silently ate his breakfast once in a while writing on the parchment that he brought to the table. He seemed to be doing an essay for Defense against the Dark Arts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the background, the dark haired boy could hear Akaashi scolding Bokuto about something and his best friend responding with a whine. He was too busy staring at Kenma in awe though to notice that a blond haired boy with glasses, sitting beside Akaashi, was peering at him and then at Kenma with analyzing eyes before smirking to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuroo," Kenma spoke up after what seemed to be a while, not even looking at the other's way. "Can you please stop staring and pass me the blueberry muffins? Thank you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Slytherin flinched in surprise upon hearing the other talk to him but he quickly grabbed the basket of muffins a few plates away from him and put it in front of Kenma. For the first time that day, Kenma finally looked up to glance at Kuroo (though avoiding eye contact) as if acknowledging the fact that he was actually there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched as the pudding head grabbed one muffin and started eating again whilst continuing to do his homework. Grabbing his own muffin to distract himself, Kuroo took a big bite, thinking of a nice conversation starter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For what subject is that?" Kuroo asked, putting his chin on his hand as he leaned closer to the other to see what he was writing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Defense," Kenma responded. "I'm not really that good in the subject, I could even say I suck at it. I don't know, it just gives me a headache." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Kenma pouting in annoyance and complaining about things like these was nothing else but adorable for Kuroo. It was like finding out a new thing about the other that he didn't know before. Maybe subconsciously he thought that Kenma was just super smart and loved every subject that's why he found little things like these endearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm good at that," When Kenma shot him an unbelieving look, he just snickered. "No, I'm serious. I can help you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other contemplated for a few seconds before nodding to Kuroo and sliding his parchment closer so Kuroo could read. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to ask for help from an older student." He mumbled to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older boy began to read Kenma's homework, checking the terms and looking out for any mistakes while the other just ate muffins on the side in silence, gazing at Kuroo's side profile. Finishing it in just two minutes, Kuroo explained everything he could and suggested things that Kenma could add with the other just nodding and listening intently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a small pride in helping the younger out, he grinned in which Kenma responded with a small smile of his own. His smile seemed to scream how much he was amused and for what, Kuroo did not know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really like DADA a lot, huh?" Kenma said in a daze. "You talk about it so passionately and you smile a lot too which you only do at times. Mostly, you just smirk." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo widened his eyes in surprise and Kenma caught himself muttering and stopped, cheeks turning a deep red before ducking and  continuing to write his essay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry." Kenma murmured out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's alright," Kuroo replied before adding, "I do like the subject. It's something that I'm actually good at." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other just nodded at this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about you?" Kuroo asked. "Any subject you<em> actually</em> like?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This earned him another smile from Kenma. Perhaps he'll start keeping count on how many times he made the other smile but then again, that would be creepy. For now, his goal is to make Kenma smile as widely as he can and even with his teeth out, the other is to make him laugh loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's Charms," Kenma said. "There are so many spells, jinxes and hexes that I could learn and use against my enemies." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow at this, he asked, "You have enemies?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really, but I <em>will</em> fight anyone who messes with me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're like a little kitten though." Kuroo said teasingly and smirked when Kenma instantly turned his head to him and glowered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand your comparison of me to a cat but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless." The pudding head argued, almost hissing like a cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Kuroo's sudden bravery came from, he doesn't know. But he made use of it anyway while he still could. "Ooh, little kitten has sharp claws." He cooed, reveling in the other's irritated face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," Kenma dropped his quill and scowled. "I'm gonna go as far as to say that you're more annoying than Daishou and that guy is the snakiest of snakes." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that even a word? And him? Really? He's like the Prince of Slytherin, am I prince then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a word now. And in no way are you a prince." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy continued teasing him (to see a riled up Kenma is new) up until it got to the point where the pudding head reached his hand out to maybe hit Kuroo or something but Kuroo was quick to grab his arm before he could and pulled the other closer to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faces just a few inches away, Kuroo smirked down at Kenma who widened his eyes and then blushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somebody cleared their throat and the two of them immediately turned their heads to Akaashi, Bokuto and Tsukishima who were standing and looking at them with questioning looks. Akaashi was smiling, Tsukishima, the smug jerk, was smirking and Bokuto was as oblivious as ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo, realizing what he was doing, turned his head back to Kenma that same time that the other did and they immediately pulled away from each other with equally red faces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hate it to break it to you two but there are five minutes left before class," Akaashi calmly said though the look on his face said otherwise. He was going to make fun of Kuroo later on for sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, you can continue your kissing and staring session after classes," Tsukishima drawled out. "The room of requirement is free. You're welcome." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma yelled out a "Shut up!" the same time Kuroo protested a "We're not kissing!" and if it was even possible, their faces became as red as a tomato now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, Kenma," Akaashi said. "Let's go." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly grabbing his things and his homework, Kenma fled the Great Hall without looking back, Tsukishima and Akaashi trailing after him. Bokuto, who stood there dumbfounded, finally turned to Kuroo and then swung his arm around his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bro, you didn't tell me you were doing things like that with Kenma!" He pouted. "I haven't even kissed Akaashi yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Kuroo wanted to yell out a "That's because you haven't even confessed your feelings yet!" he was too flustered at the time to berate his best friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not!" He groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he continued complaining all the way to their first subject when Bokuto wouldn't stop pestering about him. He gave his best friend another friendly threat making Bokuto finally shut his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following days, this process continued on. Talking and eating together and whenever they saw each other on the halls as they rushed to get to their classrooms, they would wave and smile at each other and even say hi before continuing on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo noticed that Kenma was actually friends with Hinata Shouyo which surprised him because the fourth year was energetic. Even more so than Bokuto. And usually, Kenma was too tired to deal with energetic people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was actually close friends with Hinata. Kuroo once caught them meeting in the halls and having short conversations that were longer than the hi and hello that Kenma and Kuroo had. Kuroo was not jealous though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, he is not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, he <em>is</em> planning to become a greater friend than shorty, not because he is jealous, but because he was simply the better one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Just you wait Hinata, I'll become Kenma's bestest friend soon, Kuroo thought with a pout and with crossed arms whilst he sat in the Slytherin common room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the weekends finally came around, Kuroo found this as an opportunity to get to know Kenma. The only problem he had was that in the morning, the said boy was not at the Great Hall with Akaashi and Tsukishima. Even the blond boy was missing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning to himself he spun his head to Bokuto happily devouring his chicken leg. "Bro," He whispered, nudging his friend on the side. Bokuto grumbled at this. "Where's Kenma?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, go ask Akaashi." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so he did, approaching the ravenette sitting on his own table and he tried to look as cool as possible and sound unaffected and uninterested. "Where's Kenma?" He quickly said, murmuring curses to himself when he realized that the tone he used was not one of boredom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi shot him a knowing look and grinned to himself again. "He woke up early so I don't know. Check the library." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After thanking the pretty ravenette, he walked speedily to the library, picturing the conversation he will have with Kenma in his head. Kenma will be reading a book of some sort and first, he will ask about what the other was reading. Next—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo rounded the corner, walked in the library and then stopped from the entrance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the farthest table sat Kenma, a book covering his face but Kuroo could recognize that pudding colored hair anywhere. The younger boy was not alone. Beside him sat Tsukishima and the orange haired boy Hinata that Kuroo was trying to <em>outfriend</em> was also there, rambling on about something judging by how fast his mouth moved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy suppressed a groan and made his way to the table as confidently as he could. While he may not have confidence most of the time, he could at least pretend that he had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima caught sight of him first and a smirk was immediately there on his face. Kuroo's eyes darted to his arm that elbowed Kenma to get his attention. Hinata stopped talking, Kenma looked up from his book and then he instantly locked eyes with Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Slytherin waved at Kenma and then took the seat next to him, nodding in approval at the way Hinata let out a small 'eep' and sent him a suspicious look. Kuroo didn't always intimidate younger students but it was always amusing when he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuroo, what are you doing here?" Kenma asked in curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima snorted and said "Trying to ask you out on another date, probably." which was luckily drowned out by Hinata's loud words which were "Um, uh! Maybe he's here to study with us! Are you here to study with us, Kuroo-senpai?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope," Kuroo replied, popping the 'p'. "I was just wondering what you were doing and wanted to beherewithyou." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima hummed. "He said he wanted to—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Know what you're reading!" Kuroo interrupted nervously with an awkward grin. When Kenma wasn't looking, he shot a glare at Tsukishima's way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata was looking between him and Tsukishima, looking awfully like a confused Bokuto. Kuroo could already feel a dumb question coming up and it seemed like Tsukishima was too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you and Tsukki together?" He asked innocently though something in his eyes told Kuroo there was something more to it. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kenma perk up at the question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Kuroo replied automatically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Tsukishima said with a grimace. "Also, don't call me Tsukki." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pouting at this, Hinata started whining (once again, like Bokuto) and Tsukishima snarked back and complained about his noise. Kuroo took this as his chance and he turned his attention to Kenma who was reading his book again as if he wasn't listening to them just a while ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you reading?" Kuroo asked, trying to look at the title but Kenma covered it like he was hiding a secret or something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Er, a book about magical creatures?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that a question?" He smirked, enjoying the way Kenma furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Seriously, what is it? It can't be that bad." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing in defeat, Kenma removed his hand covering the book title and Kuroo had to blink a few times to process it. He did a double take and then gaped, dumbfounded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A book about Unforgivables and other forbidden curses?" Kuroo whispered out, knowing that Kenma wouldn't want the others to hear. Something must've been off in his expression because Kenma then became defensive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah but it's not like I'm going to use them on anyone. I'm not dumb enough to do that," He said hotly. "It's just an interesting read and I wanted to learn more about them and, and—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a bout of bravery, Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma's shoulder and squeezed softly in a comforting manner. This seemed to work on the younger seeing as he relaxed on Kuroo's hold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not judging you," Kuroo replied sincerely. "It's amazing, actually. Just, where did you get a book like that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of panic appeared on Kenma for a few seconds before it disappeared as quickly as it came. It was like he got caught doing something bad which just made Kuroo worry. It didn't matter to him if Kenma was breaking a school rule or something, he'd join him in doing it and if it came to it, he would even defend him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here in the library." Kenma calmly responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy could see through the lie of course. He's good at lying and at spotting lies but Kenma was just being obvious due to the tone of his voice and his fiddling fingers. Kuroo decided to just let it go for now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right," Kuroo hummed. "Let me read with you. I want to learn stuff too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding at him, Kenma leaned closer with the book on his hands and Kuroo took a deep breath, trying not to freak out due to their closeness. He could smell Kenma this way and the other strangely smelled of watermelon which was not bad, Kuroo's not judging, but he just might faint—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, lovebirds," Tsukishima's voice called out, interrupting Kuroo's thoughts and thankfully stopping him from fainting. "Hinata and I are leaving to get food." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the blond proceeded to pull Hinata along with him, the orangehead stumbling over his steps. "Y-you called me Hinata," The shorter boy stuttered out. "That's so weird." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima shot the other a glare before looking away. "Just shut up, shorty." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo doesn't miss the way the blond linked their hands together though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning his attention back to Kenma, he widened his eyes when he saw that the other's face flushed once more and then he realized that Tsukishima had called them 'lovebirds' and it wasn't long before he himself was blushing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what does this one do?" Kuroo asked, pointing to a random curse written on the book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, uh, well..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me, young boys." Someone was tapping on his shoulder repeatedly. He swatted the hand away but it came back to just tap him twice as hard. "I know you want to sleep more but it's almost lunch and I can't just leave you here. Also the library is for reading not sleeping." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleeping? What was this person talking about? Kuroo was wide awake so they should just stop bothering him and...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait. Library? Lunch? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes shot open and the tapping finally stopped. The first thing Kuroo saw is Takeda, the librarian, looming over him. The first thing he felt is something heavy on his shoulder. With his left hand, he rubbed his eyes blearily and then blinked a few times to focus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good, you're awake." Takeda said, smiling. "Wake your other friend up too and then go eat lunch. If you're not out here in a few minutes then I will be sending the two of you off." He then walked away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo glanced to the side and was surprised to find Kenma's head laying on his shoulder. The other looked peaceful when sleeping and Kuroo absolutely loved it. Most of the time, Kuroo might think that Kenma is pretty but like this, asleep and unbothered, he was beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing at his thoughts, he looked away but unconsciously, he played with Kenma's hair and pulled the other closer to him whilst he continued to think. Kenma's hair was the kind of soft where you would just want to run your fingers through it over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling the other squirm, Kuroo looked down just to see the other's eyes wide open and definitely awake, watching him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, uh..." Kuroo mumbled, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry for playing with your hair while you were asleep?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not even sorry," Kenma smiled. "It's okay, I like it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Kenma smiled and told him that it was okay and that he liked it made Kuroo feeling many emotions that he did not want to identify. This was just a crush. That's all, he'll get over this soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then I'll be doing it whenever I feel like doing it." Kuroo blurted out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not even going to stop you." Kenma rolled his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenma, would you like to hang out more?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma paused at this and Kuroo started to overthink again, wondering if he made a mistake at asking. "More? How? And don't we already hang out a lot?" The younger asked in genuine confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean like," Kuroo sighed in frustration. "Like, just us together you know? With nobody else. I want to know more about you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After this, there was complete silence between the two of them. Kuroo started thinking that everything he said might have been a big mistake and maybe Kenma could already see right through him and knew what he felt for the other. But, just as Kuroo was about to take his words back, Kenma surprised him once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," Kenma nodded in agreement. "I want to know more about you too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo was not a soft person but he felt incredibly soft at that moment and he wanted nothing but to hug the Ravenclaw. And maybe kiss him a few times too. On the cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Every other day at night ten minutes after dinner, I go out to the Astronomy Tower." Kenma suddenly said. "You could meet me there tomorrow night and we could talk." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy immediately nodded at this. "Yeah, sure. The spot sounds nice." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, you two!" Takeda's booming voice appeared. "Get to lunch already!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's the story of how they got their butts kicked out of the library. Literally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For quite a long time, Kenma Kozume was used to being alone whenever he sneaked out at night and explored the Hogwarts grounds. That being said, the last time he sneaked out (not counting his recent one) was when he was still friendless and alone because he avoided people like the plague. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was on his third year until he got caught by Akaashi. The ravenette didn't scold him for it and instead started a conversation with him which no one had ever accomplished. When he got closer to Akaashi, he started making friends with others too which made him grateful of the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he had no idea why he told Kuroo a little white lie. Now the two of them weren't exactly close like Kenma is with Akaashi, Tsukishima and Hinata, in fact, he and Kuroo were just at the very start of friendship. Acquaintances, specifically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was something about the way the older boy had said he wanted to get to know Kenma more that made him feel things he haven't before. Sure, his friends had wanted to be friends with him and gradually they got to know him better but no one had ever told him that they <em>wanted</em> to know <em>him</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was weird but it wasn't unwelcome. Which is probably why Kenma subtly suggested that they meet up at the Astronomy Tower every other night. He'd have to tell Akaashi about this one or else the other might go crazy looking for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Other than that, Kenma actually thought Kuroo was a pretty interesting person. The Slytherin had so many weird quirks of his that Kenma didn't particularly understand. Around him, sometimes the boy is almost shy and obviously a nervous wreck that he would start to ramble but then on other times, he would get a sudden burst of confidence enough to tease and fight Kenma as if they had been best friends for forever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of them being best friends didn't sound too bad but Kenma almost felt pained of the thought that they would be best friends <em>forever</em>. He didn't know why though nor did he understand which just proved to be frustrating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the day that they were meeting up, he quickly told Akaashi of where he was going and what he was doing before rushing out of the Great Hall, a book in his hand. He had a light dinner considering that he had lost his appetite halfway through it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know the cause of it, actually, he was doing just fine but then he glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Bokuto and Kuroo laughing (at the side, Hinata was, as usual, arguing with Kageyama) and suddenly he was not so fine after all. Why would that make him feel upset though? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been at least a week since he decided to befriend the dark haired boy and that was when his feelings started to get a little confusing considering that he himself didn't understand it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he knew was that when he walked out of the place, deep down inside him, he was hoping that Kuroo saw him. And that's where things get confusing because at the same time, he didn't want Kuroo to see him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>("You like him," Akaashi suggested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's interesting," Kenma replied in a matter-of-fact tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like him," Tsukishima chimed in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's been a few days, I barely know him!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a crush then." Tsukishima and Akaashi nodded to themselves in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma continued to argue in the background with a flushed face but his friends' minds have already been made up. ) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cursing himself and his pesky feelings all the way to the Tower sent his magic going haywire. An innocent Hufflepuff who was passing by slipped and then one of the paintings hid from him apparently sensing his 'dark aura', whatever that meant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he got there, he immediately opened his book, cast Lumos, and then began reading quietly. Luckily for him, reading caused him to calm down and so minutes later, he found himself humming as he flipped the pages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sounds of footsteps stopped him and he looked up to see Kuroo approaching him, a grin on his face and a familiar map on his hand. He waved his hand as greeting and Kenma politely does the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't notice how his heart beat increased its usually steady beat and how his hands turned clammy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've never used this as a spot to hang out before," Kuroo said, plopping beside him with a small distance between the two of them. "It's really nice." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you sneaked out a lot." Kenma commented, eyes back to the words on his book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I do it to get food." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma widened his eyes at this. "You know how to get in the kitchen?" He asked, feeling amazed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo nodded. "I can take you there, next time. I mean, if you want me to." The dark haired boy said, rubbing his nape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's cool," Kenma murmured. "You're going to take me there, soon." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For now," Kuroo hummed, taking out two muffins from underneath his cloak. "You'll have to eat this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma stared at the muffins that the other was holding out to him, many questions running through his head. Why did Kuroo bring muffins to him? Did he see him walk out early during dinner or did he just want to share some food? <em>What does this mean?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or perhaps Kenma was just overthinking things and losing his cool for nothing. He took the muffins from Kuroo's hand and before he could ask any questions, Kuroo started explaining for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I saw you and noticed that you didn't eat a lot this time so I just, decided to bring you muffins so that you wouldn't get hungry?" Kuroo responded, sounding unsure of himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning his gaze to the older, he tilted his head to the side in question. "Were you staring at me?" He asked. Though maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt because with the light on his wand, he saw Kuroo turning a deep shade of red and instantly looking away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, uhm, I, uhh..." Kuroo muttered incoherently, looking at everywhere but Kenma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting the hint, Kenma decided to not make it hard for the other. "You don't have to answer," He said, turning a page on his book and taking a large bite on one of the muffins. "For someone who's bold enough to get some food for me, you sure do get nervous a lot around me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what friends do." Kuroo replied but Kenma could see that he didn't actually believe it. He nodded once more and just got along with it. Somehow, he was expecting something else and was now a little bit disappointed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Kenma," Kuroo said. "Since we're here to get to know each other then let's ask each other questions then." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma took this as an opportunity. "Alright, I'll start. What's a subject that you're really good at?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. "Starting immediately, huh? DADA might be a subject that I really like but I'm an absolute nerd for Potions." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Calling yourself a nerd, huh? Fitting." Kenma hummed. "I have no idea how someone could like Potions." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fight me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll curse you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't fight me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly but surely, the tense and awkward atmosphere that was always there at the beginning of their every conversation, dissipated and the two of them threw questions back and forth at each other. Kenma's book was now closed, placed on the side and forgotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How come I've never seen you until your fourth year?" It was Kuroo's question to him now as they laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, arms slightly touching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You saw me during my fourth year?" Kenma asked curiously, slightly turning his head to look at the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not your turn yet. Answer mine." Kuroo scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's probably because I just became Ravenclaw's Seeker then?" Kenma answered thoughtfully. "It could also be that I hid from people all the time and tended to avoid them. I mean, I was young and scared and absolutely loathing social interaction. Good thing I met Akaashi." He rambled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you were alone all the time and no one tried to talk to you until Akaashi did? For years?" Kuroo sounded like he was offended by this and Kenma didn't know why. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, yeah. That's just how it is, I guess." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That must've been really lonely." Kuroo muttered out, lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Kenma felt a little embarrassed. "It was. Er, sometimes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're wonderful though!" Kuroo exclaimed all of a sudden making Kenma widen his eyes in surprise as he stared at the side profile of the other. "You're really great, s-so..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma waited, still feeling bewildered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, with me as your friend now, I won't ever make you feel lonely. And that means, whenever you want someone to be there with you even for pointless stuff like sneaking out to hang out here then just tell me and I'll come with you. Always." Kuroo said, voice filled with sincerity and Kenma felt his eyes water for a reason he didn't know himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time that night, Kuroo turned his head to look at him right in the eye and then he <em>smiled</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma couldn't help it. A giggle broke out of him and he couldn't stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-you're great too, you know?" He laughed happily. "I wish I met you earlier." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too busy laughing, he doesn't notice Kuroo stare at him for the duration with a soft look in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stare there for a while, just talking. Neither of them notice how close they've gotten to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You have a crush on him, smartass!" </p>
<p>"No, I don't! And I don't believe whatever you say because you're not believable!" </p>
<p>"Tell him, Akaashi." </p>
<p>"You have a crush on him."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there's one thing that Akaashi, Kenma and Tsukishima agreed on, it is that Gryffindors are reckless idiots with a strong build but not much of a brain. Watching the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin proved to be too stressful for Kenma to watch which is why he spent most of the time covering his eyes with his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idiots had different tricks up their sleeves and since the Slytherin team was also filled with sneaky bastards there were times where players were flying upside down, dangling on their brooms and almost making contact to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Hoshiumi, the Slytherin's Seeker was the first one to catch the Snitch, taking away Gryffindor's chance to play again this year. Kenma grimaced at the thought of having to face Slytherin in the finals. He didn't really like playing with them because they were <em>good</em>. And made him tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the match, he followed after Tsukishima and Akaashi, who were racing to meet with Bokuto and Hinata. He swore that he never saw the two run as fast as they did then. It was understandable; Gryffindor never had a loss such as this before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he saw the team, tears were pouring down Hitoka's cheeks as she spoke out hundreds of apologies about not being fast enough to catch the golden ball. Poor girl. It was only her second time playing for the team too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sawamura Daichi, the captain, didn't berate her for it and instead spoke words of encouragement. In the corner of his eye, he saw his two friends moving to a dejected looking Hinata and Bokuto who were drinking their water at the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed after them and watched as Hinata breathed heavily until tears were also running down his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We could've won that..." The orange head murmured. "If, if only I've been faster and if o-only I scored a lot we could've won that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older boy beside him doesn't say anything but he looked just as defeated. Akaashi took Bokuto by the arm and before any of them knew it, the two of them were hugging tightly, Bokuto burying his head into Akaashi's shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did the best you could," Kenma spoke up, acknowledging Hinata's words. "You're wonderful and you're a great flyer so, next year, win." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata looked up at this, lips wobbling and eyes shining. His cheeks were flushed and snot was coming out of his nose but he looked more alive than he did when the trio arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A handkerchief was thrown to Hinata's face and the orange head turned his gaze to Tsukishima staring down at him with a serious look. "Wipe your face. And for now, leave it to us. We'll win for all of you." Tsukishima said, voice filled with sincerity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this, a small shaky smile appeared on Hinata's face and it was enough for Kenma to feel at ease and to know that his friend will be alright. "You will, won't you?" Hinata asked. "And you'll do your best for me, won't you, Tsukki?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima looked away, a small blush on his face. "Shut up, you already know the answer." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma glanced at where Akaashi and Bokuto were standing and saw the two of them talking to each other in a whisper. In a split second, Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi on the forehead and the two of them were smiling at each other in content. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pudding head, looked away from them, feeling flustered. He suddenly felt out of place because when did his friends have love lives?!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days after what happened, Kenma found himself spending more time in the common rooms, sitting near the fireplace. He'd bring a book with him and open it but he never actually read anything. Oftentimes, he's thinking of Bokuto and Akaashi and Tsukishima and Hinata and then he's thinking about Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not like he was jealous of his friends or anything, having a relationship with someone wasn't exactly something that he thought of and he wasn't that desperate to find someone just because his friends now have each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But whenever he thought of romantic relationships, his mind would drift to Kuroo and him and so he would bury his head in his book and silently scream because he had no idea as to what was wrong with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm telling you that you have a crush on him," Tsukishima scowled, one day, when he decided to do his Charms essay in the common room with Kenma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How'd you know I was thinking of Kuroo?" He asked immediately, dropping his book on the floor as he stared at Tsukishima with wide eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't. You just confirmed it," The blond smirked making Kenma frown in annoyance. "Okay, no. It's just that, do you even know what you look like sitting around here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shrugged, waiting for him to answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You keep moving your body around and despite having a book on your hand most of the time, anyone can see that you're actually thinking deeply about something and then your face would flush tomato red and you'd curl up in the couch, burying your head on the book like some lovesick schoolgirl." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. Kenma's jaw dropped in shock at this because he wasn't expecting this at all. He was expecting to be insulted beyond death but what Tsukishima said was just a whole other thing. He grabbed his book on the ground and without hesitation, threw it to Tsukishima, who ducked just in time. Behind him, Akaashi who was just walking by, caught the book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do <em>not</em> look like a lovesick schoolgirl." Kenma hissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you do," Tsukishima replied. "When are you going to realize that your interest in that Slytherin is more than just as a friend?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never because that is not true!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have a crush on him, smartass!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I don't!" Kenma retorted. "And I don't believe whatever you say because you're not believable." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this, Tsukishima turned his head to Akaashi. "Tell him, Akaashi." And Akaashi, the traitor, nodded his head like it was nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have a crush on him." The ravenette said calmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Kenma threw stinging hexes at his two friends later on until the next day, no one else knew except the three of them and those who had watchful eyes enough to notice Kenma's annoyance with his two friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo didn't know what was going on but he was amused. A few times during the day, he passed by Kenma in the halls and noticed that he was separated from his two friends. Anyone could see that the pudding head was irritated if they looked closely enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And because, the dark haired boy was not a stalker, he watched from the side as Kenma subtly flicked his wand to his two friends way and sent what seemed to be a hex. Again, Kuroo didn't know what was going on but watching it was amusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He soon found out during dinner at the Gryffindor table. Bokuto came to him whining about it. A few moments ago, owl boy walked in with Akaashi beside him and the two of them seemed to be talking about something serious. They separated ways when Bokuto saw Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenma wouldn't stop hexing Akaashi and Tsukishima and now, I'm being hexed too," Bokuto pouted as he sat down beside Kuroo and then quickly grabbed sandwiches to put on his plate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why though?" Kuroo asked innocently paired with big curious eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it's because—" Strangely enough, Bokuto cut himself off, widening his eyes and then side eyeing Kuroo with a caught look. The dark haired boy didn't understand why though. "Ah, it's nothing!" Bokuto exclaimed with a grin before stuffing his face with food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo narrowed his eyes in suspicion at this. Bokuto definitely knew something. Could it be that the trio were fighting for real? No, it couldn't be that major and if they were indeed fighting then it had to be because they provoked Kenma and said something to him. But what? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding not to dwell on it, Kuroo changed the topic. "So, you and Akaashi, eh?" He said slowly, waiting for his friend's reaction. To his satisfaction, Bokuto widened his eyes and his ears visibly turned red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not like we're together or anything!" Bokuto exclaimed. Luckily for him, the other Gryffindors were also talking loudly and so he wasn't heard. "It's, it's just..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo did his best in giving his friend the 'disappointed' look and he crossed his arms. Bokuto saw this and pouted whilst he deflated like a balloon running out of air. "Bro, listen to me," Kuroo said in authority, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "You need to ask him out on a date now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-now?!" Bokuto yelped. "I can't do it now and where would I even take him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right. His friend had a point. At the moment they were too busy with schoolwork to do any dating. The last time that Kuroo and Kenma even decided to sneak out to the Astronomy Tower together was last week and it had only been the third time. Kuroo thought about it intently until he realized something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bro," Kuroo smirked. "The trip to Hogsmeade is in three weeks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto immediately got what he meant. "Bro, you're right! I can take Akaashi on a date to Hogsmeade, I can ask him to come with me! You're so smart, bro!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bro, I know, bro." Kuroo said, dramatically clutching his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does that mean that you're taking Kenma then?" Bokuto suddenly asked out of nowhere causing Kuroo to pause and widen his eyes. He never told his friend about liking Kenma. What? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably seeing the look on Kuroo's face, Bokuto widened his eyes again before looking away. There's no doubt about it. His best friend was hiding something from him and it had to do with Kenma and his friends too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bo, what do you mean?" He asked slowly making sure to not scare his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled awkwardly at this and rubbed his nape almost sheepishly. "It's nothing. It's just that, the two of you look really close and well..." He trailed off and Kuroo was about to short circuit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that Bokuto was not the observational type, there was no way that he would notice something like that. Besides, Kuroo acted close to <em>anyone</em>. For now, he will have to keep an eye on his friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right," He drawled out. "Well, I don't like Kenma that way." He lied through his teeth and for some reason, Bokuto looked hurt at what he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something suspicious was going on indeed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time that Kuroo and Kenma actually got to go to the kitchen was on the fourth weekend since the start of their friendship. The two of them met up at the Astronomy Tower and with the Miya twins' map, they made their way through the school, snickering to themselves. There was one moment that they almost got caught by Ukai senior but they quickly hid behind a statue, bodies squished together to not be seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got out alive and red-faced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the two of them stopped by paintings of food, Kenma stared at him questioningly, wondering what to do next and waiting for Kuroo to make a move. The dark haired boy grinned at the younger's confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tickle the pear, Kenma," He whispered suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning like an idiot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma had an incredulous look on his face at this. "Do what?!" He hissed, looking more and more scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just tickle the pear and then we'll get to the kitchen." Kuroo replied patiently. Kenma frowned at him but began searching for the fruit anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he found it, he reluctantly brought his hand up but before he could do something, he glowered at the dark haired boy. "I swear to Merlin if you're just joking around, I'm going to hex you into next year." He threatened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was, of course, not just words. Kuroo saw him already do it to his friends, he had no doubt that Kenma wouldn't hesitate to do it to him too. But Kenma threatening people and looking like an adorable kitten would not make anyone believe in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the pudding head tickled the pear and the pear let out a few giggles before revealing itself to be a door handle. Kuroo took it from there and opened the door. "Welcome to Hogwarts' kitchen." He said, gently pulling Kenma inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All around them, house elves were working inside despite it being late already. Kenma looked around in wonder with wide eyes and all and Kuroo couldn't help but to smile. "What do you think then?" Kuroo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's really cool." Kenma muttered out, having no other words to describe the place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Betsy!" Kuroo suddenly called out and almost instantly, one of the house elves appeared before them. The house elf took one look at Kuroo before a sour look appeared on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's young Kuroo again," The elf spoke. Kenma raised an eyebrow at her words and Kuroo ignored him. "What can I help you with?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My friend and I are <em>very</em> hungry. Can you please make us some food?" Kuroo asked as innocently as he could. Kenma just rolled his eyes at the act. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did young Kuroo and his friend not eat dinner?" Betsy asked in suspicion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope!" Kuroo exclaimed, grinning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house elf finally agreed to make food for them and to Kenma's pleasure, made them choose what food they wanted to eat. Of course Kenma eagerly asked for some apple pie whilst Kuroo looked at him in amusement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on that night, the duo found themselves back in the Astronomy Tower once more, biting into the food that was specially made for them. On Kenma's plate was five slices of apple pie and two slices of chocolate cake. Kuroo, on the other hand, already finished all of his food and was staring intently at Kenma's food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not allowed to take some," Kenma said in a muffled voice, mouth full of pie. He glared at the other whilst Kuroo whined in complaint. "You should be full already, stop eating." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's no way you're going to finish all of that," Kuroo replied. "Just one?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shooting him a blank look, Kenma automatically said "No" which resulted into Kuroo rolling around the ground and spewing more complaints. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's like you're a baby or something." Kenma murmured in thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kuroo gasped in fake hurt and rolled around some more. "Oh, how could you my dear friend." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pudding head rolled his eyes before holding out a slice of apple pie. "Here, take it and just shut up," Kenma looked away. "Please." He added. Kuroo's eyes gleamed and he shot the other a wide grin as he took the pie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I <em>knew</em> there was kindness somewhere in you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean? I'm <em>always</em> giving you things. You're the one who doesn't share his food." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I share my food with everyone which is why I always run out. I'm always kind to everyone, you know?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma snorted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue to eat silently while they stared at the stars outside. Kuroo shifted closer to Kenma and unexpectedly, the younger boy does the same before placing his head on Kuroo's shoulder as he chewed on his last piece of pie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Don't freak out</em>, Kuroo thought, holding his breath and freaking out. <em>Calm down, idiot.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't calm down because he's aware that there was a possibility that Kenma could feel his heartbeat and realize that it was beating fast which was not normal. If the other does notice, he doesn't say anything about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma dropped his hands on his lap and sighed. Peering at the other, Kuroo could see him closing his eyes. "H-hey, you can't sleep here." Kuroo stuttered out suddenly not knowing what to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger boy murmured out some inaudible words and just moved closer to Kuroo. "H-hey." The dark haired boy was sure that he was now very red in the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up and let me sleep." Kenma grumbled, moving around seemingly looking for a comfortable position. When he stopped moving, Kuroo breathed out in relief but then the other suddenly slightly lifted himself up before sitting down on Kuroo's lap and wrapping his arms around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo almost let out a curse word at this and almost fell down but Kenma pulled him closer and laid his head on his chest. In his mind, he's telling himself that Kenma was only doing this because he was sleepy and not that aware but he couldn't help but to feel like exploding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax, I can feel your heartbeat, you know." Kenma said and that was when Kuroo knew that he was done for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-but..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do this sometimes with Akaashi, it's okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right then and there, Kuroo felt like he had been slapped really hard on the face. How stupid can he be? Thinking that Kenma was doing this because maybe he had feelings for Kuroo too? Of course this was just because they were friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friends do this. Kuroo should calm down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, they fell asleep there in the tower. One feeling content and one feeling bitter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of all the homework that was given to them from each subject that week, the only thing that Kenma understood was that Kuroo was avoiding him and he absolutely had no idea why. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started the day after the two of them fell asleep in the Astronomy Tower though not that noticeable, the dark haired boy started talking to him less and less until he stopped and avoided him instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there he was, the night before the deadline of the History of Magic essay, curled up in his favorite spot in the common room. On the floor, Tsukishima is doing his homework for another subject and Akaashi is just there sitting and humming to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some older Ravenclaws were also there, reading books in a small circle almost like a ritual but they knew that it was just bookclub. It was about the thousandth time that Kenma let out a sigh when Akaashi spoke up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" He asked in his 'mother hen' tone of voice causing Tsukishima to stop writing and to pay attention to them. Great, now Kenma was going to have to tell his non-existent problem to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing." He pouted but he knew that he was not believable at the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenma," Akaashi said seriously. "By now, you wouldn't have to worry about your essay because you would've finished it days ago and now here you are the day before the deadline and you're not even doing <em>anything</em> but mope. So what's wrong?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not a big deal or anything but..." He trailed off. "I think Kuroo is avoiding me? And I don't know what I did or anything but I just feel so upset." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's definitely not a big deal." Tsukishima snorted earning himself a smack on the head from Akaashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akaashi, what does this mean? Does he not want to be friends with me after all? Did I do something wrong? Or am I just overthinking?" Kenma asked his friend, looking him in the eye, almost pleadingly as embarrassing as it is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The two of you were just fine days ago? And then all of a sudden he stopped talking to you?" Kenma nodded his head at this. He watched as the ravenette pursed his lips before asking, "What did you do the day before all of the avoiding?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that Kenma thought about it, he remembered sitting on Kuroo's lap and falling asleep there on the older boy's chest. He remembered telling Kuroo that he did that with Akaashi sometimes so that the other wouldn't freak out and would stop feeling nervous. It was a lie, of course, Kenma <em>never</em> did that with <em>any</em> of his friends but if Kuroo knew this then he would start questioning him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, Kenma himself didn't know why he did that with Kuroo but it felt nice and comfortable and <em>warm—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped. His face felt hot straight away and he knew all too well that he was blushing and that his friends could see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?" Akaashi spoke up patiently. Tsukishima was back to working but Kenma knew that the blond was still listening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"T-the two of us kind of fell asleep at the Astronomy Tower?" He stuttered out, feeling unsure of himself. "B-but I fell asleep on his lap, you see and that might've weirded him out and that's what I don't understand because I lied to him and told him that I did it with my friends so that he wouldn't freak out about it so why?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An exasperated look was painted on Akaashi's face and the ravenette shook his head in what seemed to be disapproval. "Kenma, you're smart but when it comes to social things you're pretty dumb." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face turned even redder. "You can't blame me! I spent most of my whole life alone with no friends." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just leave him be for now," Akaashi sighed. "If he doesn't talk to you in a few more days or so then approach him yourself and ask him about it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure that you don't have a crush on him?" Tsukishima questioned, not even looking at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma frowned. Does he have a crush on Kuroo? Is this what it is? Is this what he is feeling? A crush? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must've spent a few seconds being quiet because Akaashi and Tsukishima were now looking at him expectantly. He shook his head immediately and scoffed. "Do you want me to hex the two of you again?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In visible defeat, his friends slumped their shoulders. "Go work on your homework now, Kenma." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, right." He stood up, leaving to get his materials. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his back turned, he heard Tsukishima whisper "Can we please just tell him?" and Akaashi replying with "Let him figure it out himself." Kenma couldn't help but to feel like he was missing something big. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma did as Akaashi said and let Kuroo be for two days. This doesn't stop him from stealing glances at the dark haired boy though whenever he passed by him in the halls and whenever they're eating in the Great Hall with Kuroo sitting at the Gryffindor table and Kenma at Ravenclaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right after two days and Kuroo was somehow<em> still</em> ignoring him, he resorted to following the other around during his free times. The pudding head is not a stalker, of course, he only followed the older boy during reasonable times and most of the time he's just staring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was obvious that Kuroo knew what he was doing because upon sensing that Kenma or at least someone was following him, he would take every possible route and even go around in circles just to lose him. This was beginning to feel like a cat and mouse chase and it was tiring Kenma out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desperate times calls for desperate measures so one night at dinner when he got too agitated at not seeing the Slytherin at the Gryffindor table, he approached the Miya twins' once more and snatched their map from them after asking. The twin, Osamu, was visibly amused and shouted out a "Go get him, tiger!" while Atsumu sat silently by his side, a smug smirk on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took two blueberry muffins with him, stuffing it somewhere inside his cloak and bid goodbye to his two friends. Akaashi said a small "good luck" while Tsukishima exclaimed "Make sure you get a date after this!" as he was leaving. Other Ravenclaws surely heard this and because <em>some</em> of them loved to gossip, they will be bothering Kenma about this back in the common rooms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the Great Hall, he opened the map and searched for Kuroo's name in it. He scanned through the different names of the places and people in Hogwarts and one stood out to him. There Kuroo's nameplate was, moving to the direction of the Quidditch pitch. In a hurry, Kenma walked while looking at the map, making sure to go through the routes where teachers were not present. It didn't take long for him to make it to the Quidditch pitch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Up there in the dark night sky, Kenma could see Kuroo's figure flying with his broom. For a moment there, he was mesmerized at the sight considering that the other looked like a natural while riding the broom. Quickly, he grabbed his own broom in the broomshed and flew up to where Kuroo was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! Kuroo!" He called out, a small distance away from the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy aprubtly stopped before turning around slowly to face Kenma. The pudding head let out a small smile at the sight of his friend up close and he took this as his cue to move closer. But as soon as he did, the other moved away and glared at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want to talk!" Kenma exclaimed but the other already started flying away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, he held on tightly to his broom and chased after the other. It was like the two of them were racing or something but the truth was that, of course, this was just another cat and mouse chase with Kuroo as the mouse and Kenma as the cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard to get up close to Kuroo because to Kenma's dismay, the other was a surprisingly fast flyer. Cursing himself silently, he decided to just go with the yelling approach since the two of them have been going around the area for quite a while now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuroo! You've been avoiding me!" He yelled out and this surprisingly got something out of Kuroo. Kenma could actually cry in happiness at hearing the other talking to him after almost two weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I have not!" Kuroo yelled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you have!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I have not!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma gritted his teeth, he was starting to feel tired and cold. "Yes, you have!" He retorted in annoyance and before Kuroo could even say anything he shouted out a "But I don't know why! So, please tell me what I did wrong!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo slowed down a little but he didn't stop. Kenma, feeling tired, upset and a bit defeated decided to just stop following the other around. What was the point really? He didn't have to ask for a reason, people just ended up disliking him anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" He tried once more, eyes watering as he stared at the back of the Slytherin moving away from him. "I-I understand now! I'll stop bothering you then!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flew down to the ground and gently got himself off of his broom. As fast as he could, he dropped his broom off at the broomshed to get out of there before he started crying his eyes out. It's so weird for him since he hadn't felt this upset for someone before. He guessed that Kuroo was just someone that he didn't want to lose because it felt like even though they had differences they still understood each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was more than just that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenma," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped on his tracks, pursing his lips and then wiping at his eyes. He turned around to see Kuroo standing before him, broom in hand. The dark haired boy looked as tired as Kenma felt right then and there and he was looking at Kenma with an unreadable look and Kenma just wanted to know what he did so he could fix it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-you..." Kuroo spoke up. "You don't have to be sorry and you don't have to stop bothering me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma took a deep breath. "Isn't that what you want though? Isn't that why you were ignoring me and avoiding me throughout this week? You don't have to lie, you know—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not!" Kuroo exclaimed, shocking Kenma. "Listen, I've been going through some things and I just needed time to think," He paused. "I should've told you earlier that you didn't do anything wrong but I'm over it by now. So keep bothering me and keep staying by my side!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're... You're serious?" The shorter boy widened his eyes. "So we're still friends then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A seemingly strained looking smile appeared on Kuroo's face. "That's right, we're still friends." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way he said it felt wrong though and the thought of them being just friends also felt wrong for Kenma. He doesn't dwell on it that much, thinking that it was just because of how upset he felt just minutes ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You almost made me cry," He said, glowering at the other who widened his eyes. "That means you have to make it up to me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled at this. "You're like a child." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Says you who was running away from me just minutes ago like a child." Kenma retorted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're both stupid kids then, aren't we?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's right." Kenma smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Care for a late night broom ride then?" Kuroo asked, already pulling Kenma back to the pitch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like near the ending was kinda dramatic,, uhh</p>
<p>Anyway: "Don't freak out, Kuroo thought, holding his breath and freaking out." is now my fav sentence in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before he knew it, he's laughing loudly against Kuroo's chest and Kuroo is looking at him like he's otherworldly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Kenma... </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of Hogsmeade weekend was coming in a week and Kuroo was dreading it. He wanted to ask Kenma to go with him badly but he's overthinking things again and always chickening out just when he's about to say it to the pudding head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he already made things a little bit messy between the two of them because of his avoiding just days ago and feelings of confusion were still in the air between the two of them but it was <em>hard</em> to confess your feelings to someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, Kuroo could pass it off as them hanging out as just friends but did he really want that? He went headfirst in their friendship fully expecting to lose his feelings because it was just a stupid <em>crush</em> and a stupid <em>phase</em> anyway but his own self decided to surprise him and even <em>worsen</em> his feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo knew better now than to avoid Kenma because he wasn't feeling the best or particularly, he was feeling too <em>much</em>. The expression on the blond's face that night at the Quidditch pitch was something that he never wanted to see again. Kenma, close to tears, was heartwrenching in itself and Kuroo couldn't even imagine what he would feel if the other cried because of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Kuroo is going to try his best and make it up to Kenma and at the same time, ignore the upcoming dread that is asking Kenma out on a date while simultaneously letting his feelings known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's why when Kenma pulled him out of the Great Hall just as he finished eating dinner, he let the other do so. It was adorable how much the other was struggling to just pull Kuroo because compared to him, Kenma was small. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are we going?" He asked, running after Kenma who walked away speedily after letting him go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Library." Kenma uttered out a quick reply. It didn't answer the questions residing in Kuroo's head though. Like why were they going to the library at night? Why did Kenma decide to bring Kuroo along with him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are we doing there?" He asked, looking down at the other. Kenma sported a blank look on his face and he didn't even dare look up to Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond doesn't respond and continued walking much to the dark haired boy's frustration. He kept his mouth shut until they finally made it to the library that was surprisingly empty. Not one student there nor a teacher. Not even Takeda was there to question them or maybe kick them out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenma, seriously, if we're going to do something that will break the rules can you at least tell me?" Kuroo said in a whisper and this got Kenma to glance his way. He could see the slight glimmer in the blond's eyes and he suddenly felt a surge of excitement at this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to look for some books in the restricted section," Kenma muttered out. "At this time, the teachers are usually in the hall dining and so are the students so we have about an hour before Takeda comes back." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo liked this Kenma a lot. The part of him that was very observant and rambles on about what he saw. It was endearing. Kenma is very endearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why take me then?" Kuroo grinned watching as Kenma whirled his head around and stared at him as if the answer was already obvious. When Kuroo made no indication of him knowing the answer, Kenma let out a loud sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're fun to be with." The other answered plainly and Kuroo will take that for now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them silently walked to the dark restricted area, Kuroo following behind Kenma, looking out for him. After all, if they get caught here, Kuroo wouldn't hesitate to take the blame. When they made it past one section, Kenma casted a Lumos with his wand and skimmed through the books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I come here every month to get my hands on any interesting book I could find," The blond spoke up through the silence and Kuroo listened intently. "I've been doing it since my third year and I haven't been caught before. I don't know if you're going to be good luck or bad luck." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Kenma, I'm definitely a good luck charm for you," Kuroo cooed making Kenma roll his eyes but smile. "You know, for a Ravenclaw, you sure do like breaking rules with me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lots of us break rules, actually. We just don't get caught like you Slytherins." Kenma commented, stopping to look at one book before opening it cautiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you saying that your house is sneakier than ours?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm saying that our house is weird." Kenma snorted as he turned the pages to the book. "Hold my wand for a moment please." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma handed out his wand and Kuroo gladly took it for him. Upon touching it, the wand let out a few sparks and Kuroo just felt an instant connection with it. It's as if Kenma's wand could be his too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He probably spent a minute gawking at the wand because Kenma had to snap him out of his thoughts. "Why are you looking at my wand like that?" Kenma asked, snapping his fingers in front of Kuroo's face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing." Kuroo said, waving it off and handing the wand back to its owner. Kenma shot him one last look of suspicion before going back to searching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're pretty weird you know that?" Kenma remarked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you're really pretty." Kuroo blurted out before his brain could process his words. Kenma automatically turned his head to him and his face was already red. "Sorry, sorry. Ignore that. What do you mean weird?" Kuroo quickly changed the topic whilst looking away to try not to blush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're being weird right now. No one has ever called me pretty." The blond murmured out, also looking away. "But I don't mean it in a bad way. It's one of the reasons why I like you at least." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So my weirdness doesn't bother you then?" Kuroo questioned in a soft voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," Kenma replied. "I'm weird too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenma?" Kuroo gasped dramatically. "You're not weird, those who think so will meet my fist!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma glanced at him from the side, expression back to being blank and emotionless. "Why do you do that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do what?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Think so positively of me," Kenma hummed, picking up another random book. "I'm not perfect. I can't hold a long conversation with strangers and I shy away from them. I'm weird on my own too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that Kuroo thought about it, he did tend to think that Kenma was perfect and didn't have any flaws. He <em>knew</em>, of course, that the other was only human and also made mistakes. He just couldn't help but to forget at times. It didn't occur to him that Kenma might dislike that kind of thinking. Kuroo noticed it from the tone of his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't help it, I guess." He replied, rubbing his nape sheepishly. "I like you a lot, er, as a friend." He stammered out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A weird look appeared on Kenma's face. There's an emotion in his eyes that Kuroo couldn't quite decipher. "Right. A friend." Kenma nodded, mostly to himself as if reminding himself of something that he had forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them go deeper into the section in complete silence. Kenma's eyes are darting around, reading book titles in a quick pace whilst he ran his fingers around every one of them. Kuroo walked beside him, observing his movements and listening for any other sound he might hear in that dark space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was kind of scary to walk around the restricted area at night especially when a lot of creepy things could be found there. A ghost could even catch them here. Kuroo shivered at the thought and grimaced. To put his mind elsewhere, he strikes up another conversation with Kenma, who has been eerily silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you not scared at all?" He asked the shorter boy who continued walking and stopped every now and then. "This place gives me the creeps. I feel like a boggart or a dementor, a wolf maybe could suddenly appear and chase us around." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shot him an amused look, his lips curling upwards in an almost grin and Kuroo is once again reminded of how much he found the other to be pretty. "I <em>am</em> scared." Kenma replied. "I think of those stuff a lot too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look." The pudding head held out his left hand underneath the light of his wand and there Kuroo could see how it was shaking slightly. "I don't really show emotions. That's what Akaashi says since we're kind of the same on that one. But that doesn't mean I don't feel anything. Not really." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I look <em>very</em> hard into your eyes then I would be able to see right into your soul," Kuroo said, widening his eyes and making eye contact with Kenma. "The eyes, after all, are windows to your soul." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The both of them held a staring contest for a few minutes until Kenma broke out into snickers and slapped Kuroo lightly on the arm. "Seriously, you're such a dork." Kenma giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo grinned, poking the other on the nose. "No, I'm not. You're the dork." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes, a wide smile on his face. Entranced by seeing a smile that wide from Kenma for the first time, Kuroo almost missed the other's question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what did you see in my eyes then?" Kenma sarcastically asked, back to scanning the books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm," Kuroo hummed, tilting his head to the side, a smirk on his face. "I saw darkness and terror and heard the <em>screams of your enemies—" </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma snorted about to break out into laughter but instead hid it with a coughing fit. "I can't take you seriously sometimes, Kuroo," Hearing his name from the other was delightful. He could listen to Kenma saying it all day. "You're annoying." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wound me, Kenma." Kuroo replied in a dramatic pained voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop it with your theatrics." Kenma said, finally grabbing one book and keeping it with him. Kuroo doesn't fail to notice Kenma's still shaking hands. Fear can't be forgotten that easily after all even with their joking around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo reached out and grabbed Kenma's wand, Kenma exchanging a look of confusion with him. Kuroo himself doesn't know why he did that on impulse. "You want to hold my wand for me?" Kenma asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I want to hold your hand." Kuroo blurted out and then cursed himself mentally for the hundredth time that week. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take long for Kenma to process his words and for both of their faces to flush. Feeling nothing else but flustered, Kuroo continued on talking. "We're both a bit scared, aren't we? So I thought maybe this would be better for the two of us." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right. Yeah. Okay." Kenma stammered and then to both their surprise, made the first move and grabbed Kuroo's hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma's hand was soft compared to Kuroo's rough ones. It felt nice against his skin though and the way it was small and fit perfectly into his, left Kuroo daydreaming, or was it nightdreaming? The dark haired boy didn't know what to think anymore. Only that he wanted to stay with Kenma like this, holding his hand for a long time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Kenma about forty minutes to finally find three books that he was interested in. The two of them stay there for about ten minutes more, just sitting as Kuroo rambled on about his classes and as Kenma laid there on the floor skimming through his books, humming every now and then. It goes without saying that Kuroo stared at Kenma and Kenma listened to Kuroo the whole time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the good things about having Bokuto Koutaro as your best friend is that most of the time he's driven by his emotions and tend to notice when his friends were feeling down. He may not be the smartest but he cared a lot about his friends and it's because of that that Kuroo's owl friend wouldn't stop bothering him during lunch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was understandable why Bokuto noticed that something was wrong. Kuroo spent the first few minutes just staring at his food and picking at it until Bokuto shoved one of the sandwiches into his mouth. The dark haired boy couldn't do anything but chew on it as he listened to the other scold him. It was amusing to know how much Bokuto could be such a mom sometimes. Or dad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bro, you have to take care of yourself and skipping meals is not the way to do it," Bokuto grumbled with a pout. "Ah, seriously what's going on with you these days? You've been quiet and I miss talking to you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo's ears perked up. "I have? Why didn't you say so? All those times I've missed in annoying you! What a shame." Perhaps, trying to change the topic this time wouldn't work on Bokuto. His friend's big owl-like eyes were piercing right into him like a predator watching his prey and Kuroo knew he couldn't make excuses for this one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do I really have to tell you." He muttered, chewing on the sandwich that Bokuto gave him. It wasn't much but it was what he would take for now since he didn't have the appetite to eat a lot at the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course. I'm your best friend." Bokuto said with conviction and anticipating eyes that Kuroo just couldn't keep it a secret from him anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like someone," He answered after a while. "Really <em>really</em> like someone and I don't know what to do with it. I don't know if I should confess already and take them out with me to Hogsmeade and it's killing me, Bo." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wide smile appeared on Bokuto's face. "I figured it was going to be like that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Kuroo questioned in confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not that smart and I'm a little bit slow but I figured out recently that you talk about Kenma the way I talk about Akaashi," Bokuto explained. "It started last year, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy widened his eyes. So he <em>did</em> talk about Kenma that much. Even Bokuto caught on to it. <em>I'm whipped, aren't I?</em> He mused to himself. It was just about time that he had to talk to the other about this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right," Kuroo replied. "How did you, you know, confess to Akaashi?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't." Bokuto instantly said. "Well, I did, but I blurted it out by accident and Akaashi knew immediately what I meant and asked to be my boyfriend." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto looked so happy whilst he said it and Kuroo couldn't help it. He snorted. Man, the two of them were really hopeless. Bokuto got lucky enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How manly," Kuroo drawled out teasingly earning a small blush from Bokuto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up," Bokuto murmured. "So, what are you gonna do then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Die?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No way! That's not an option!" Bokuto protested as if Kuroo was actually going to try and kill himself just so he could get away from his problems. "You know, if you're not ready yet then you don't have to make the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend your deadline to confess you know? You could just ask as a friend." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friend had a point, of course but Kuroo was also a little bit stubborn. He just felt like he couldn't contain his emotions any longer and all of his feelings were just overflowing. He <em>had</em> to do it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Gryffindors are having a small Halloween party this Friday in the common rooms," Bokuto commented offhandedly. "You could come and maybe take your mind off some things. Relax, you know?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo thought about it and quickly made up his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I'm taking Kenma with me." He said to which Bokuto squawked at him indignantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bro, I just said it's so that you could relax and take your mind off of things and you're just deciding to take the one person you can't take your mind off of with you?!" Bokuto exclaimed, jaw dropped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You, my friend, have a point," Kuroo pointed out. "That is very smart of you but..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy glanced to the Ravenclaw table and found Kenma's eyes. Kenma gave a small wave before immersing himself in his conversation with Tsukishima. The pudding head looked focused and calm and grounding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't not bring him with me," Kuroo answered in a daze. "I want him beside me, always." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto groaned but doesn't say any more words of protest. "I'm bringing Akaashi anyway and Glasses could also be there so might as well bring the whole trio I guess." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo hummed in thought. Speaking of Halloween season... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo snickered at the Ravenclaw who now had yellow skin and was looking around, searching for someone. He quickly walked away unsuspiciously, a small smile on his face. That was his fifth prank for the day and hopefully he was higher than Daishou. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slytherins of all years held this unspoken tradition that Halloween season just meant pranking season. It worked well for them because a lot of spooky stuff usually happens and most of their pranks could be blamed on that. Daishou maintained his place of being number one in pranking and Kuroo didn't care normally but this year felt like it would be fun to challenge the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slipped in a harmless lemon tart into an unsuspecting Hufflepuff's bag and walked away, whistling to himself. The tart could change that person's physical features randomly of course but that was still harmless in a Slytherin's book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered that the first thing he did that morning was to gift Bokuto a very <em>very</em> bitter cookie and Akaashi a super spicy one. The dark haired boy reveled in Bokuto's yelling and the owl boy was even nearing to tears before the flavor disappeared abruptly. And then Bokuto decided to tackle him into the ground and wrestle with him in the halls as revenge and a few students had gathered, chanting "Fight!" over and over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pretty ravenette that was with Bokuto, meanwhile, didn't have much of a reaction. He only grimaced, face turning slightly red and then he glared sharply at Kuroo. If glares could kill then Kuroo would be six feet under by now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, his friends shoulve expected this. He's been pranking them during Halloween week since three years ago and yet they still remained blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Especially Bokuto. That just amused Kuroo more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he knew it, something zapped him in the back of his head and he widened his eyes. A blur of pudding colored hair passed by him in a flash and it took Kuroo a moment to realize that it was Kenma. Bewildered, Kuroo stopped walking and stared at the back of the Ravenclaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma turned around, scanned over him up and then down before a smirk appeared on his face and Kuroo felt like melting there on the ground. He'd pay a lot just to see that smirk in repeat. Video form. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice hair you have there, Kuroo," Kenma spoke up in a condescending tone. "Very green. Suits your uniform." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then just like that, the blond turned around and walked away from him. It took Kuroo another minute to process his words. His hair is <em>green</em>. That must've been the thing he felt in the back of his head. He had History of Magic as his next period and he disliked the teacher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This must be the day that he died. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who did this to him? A prank sent his way? No one had ever done that before. Well maybe except Daishou but that guy was nitwit anyway. He remembered the smirk on Kenma's face and it dawned on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh, so this is how it's going to be, huh?</em> Kuroo thought, a crazed grin on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought that if a Ravenclaw ever decided to prank him back as a revenge it would be Akaashi because well, the other was accustomed to his pranks and took the brunt of it if not Bokuto. He wasn't expecting Kenma to be the one to do it at all. Maybe he should've. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His crush just didn't stop surprising him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo suddenly had a feeling that this would turn into a prank war and excitement filled his veins. He skipped and hummed all the way to class, ignoring all the giggles and the pointing sent his way. More specifically, his <em>very</em> green hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma first saw the dark haired boy change one of the Ravenclaw's skin color. No one else caught him doing it but Kenma was the one to notice. If ever he'd see a mop of dark bed hair in the halls, he'd instantly know it was Kuroo and his eyes would just focus on the boy and his movements. It became a habit of his of some sorts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's aware that Slytherins were most likely the  cause of the 'spooky' things happening at Hogwarts every year but he never expressed his thoughts on it. To be honest, he kind of found that tradition of theirs fun. He even joined in on it just for a little while during his third year when no one suspected friendless Kenma who was just innocently passing by. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To see Kuroo doing it to others though with that wide grin on his face that no one else saw or dare to look at... Kenma felt like he just had to prank the other for a change. The older boy probably had no one do it to him before and Kenma is satisfied enough to let him have a taste of his own medicine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem is that Kuroo took his little joke as a <em>challenge</em>. That stupid Slytherin. So now here he was the day after, walking to his next class, a rainy cloud above his head. How Kuroo was able to do it he did not know and he did not want to ask. Okay, maybe he wanted to learn about it a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenmaaa," Kuroo said slowly, putting an arm around his shoulder while he huffed. "You're looking a little <em>under the sun</em>, here. Are you alright?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Kenma his all to not curse the other right there on the spot. Since Kuroo wanted to play this game then Kenma would be willing to indulge him. At the end of the day, Kenma would be the one to win, of course but for now... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm doing great, Tetsurou," He said allowing a painfully fake smile to appear on his face. He felt a slight jolt coming from Kuroo at the sound of his first name and Kenma allowed himself some satisfaction. "I can't talk to you for long though. I'll see you at <em>lunch</em>." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave a small wave and bid his goodbye and he could feel Kuroo's burning gaze in the back of his head the whole time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire afternoon with every free time they got, the two of them found each other, played nice and then stabbed each other in the back. Not with knives but with different tricks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo did the same a few times with Bokuto and Akaashi once with Tsukishima who hexed Kuroo in return and none to Hinata because the tall blond would not stop watching the dark haired boy's every move and sending glares whenever he felt like Kuroo was scheming something. So most of the joking around and pranking was between Kenma and Kuroo who did it back and forth until they were spent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At 4:00, the group sat at the Ravenclaw table stuffing their mouths with food. Mostly Kuroo, and Kenma because Kuroo would not stop bothering him about how thin he was. Kenma had planets and stars doodles on his face (one was covered with a band-aid because it looked like a—) while Kuroo still had some leftover whipped cream on his not that green hair anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenma, I never thought I would have to babysit you," Akaashi sighed. "I thought you knew better." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's like a game, Akaashi. I can't say no to a game." Kenma replied, voice muffled with food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Besides, it was fun and no harm done," Kuroo added for the other. "<em>And</em>, I can brag to Daishou about how many pranks I made today." He grinned evilly to himself at the thought of winning against the other Slytherin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi fixed him with a blank look but Kuroo and Kenma could see the utter disbelief in his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Have some chocolate chip scones." Bokuto loudly interfered, handing out food to Akaashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, this got the ravenette to calm down but aim his scoldings to Bokuto this time who gave Kuroo a subtle thumbs up at the side when Akaashi wasn't looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm tired." Kenma said, yawning and then laying his head on Kuroo's shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo is reminded so much of a cat. "Sleep then, kitten. I'll wake you at 5:30." Kuroo replied, moving both of them to a more comfortable position. A blush painted itself on Kenma's face due to the nickname and Kuroo tried to calm his racing heart. It was a bold move but it was a cute and fitting nickname. Kenma didn't complain so it mustn't be that bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, he saw Tsukishima shooting him a disgusted look and he pushed down the chuckle that was going to break out of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>( "I win!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daishou rolled his eyes before bringing out a list of all the people he pranked. <em>What a nerd,</em>  Kuroo thought as if he wasn't a nerd himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you don't. I pranked more people. You only pranked four." The other calmly said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I <em>made</em> more pranks!" Kuroo retorted. "So I win!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daishou was apparently not up for his crap because he decided to just roll his eyes and walk away without a word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo took this as a win. ) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night of the next day, Kuroo and Kenma could be found sneaking around to the Astronomy Tower again after getting food from the kitchen. No, they were <em>literally</em> found. By Ukai senior and his annoying cat. They should be dead by now of course but Kenma's fight or flight response activated and the two of them were now running with Kenma holding Kuroo's hand tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukai was too old to run but his damned cat <em>could</em> run and as much as Kenma loved cats, he wanted this one to just go away already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dark and quiet hall, Kuroo pointed to an open door of a classroom and the two of them stalked their way through, watching out for the demon cat. When the coast was clear, they speed walked to the classroom before closing the door as silently as they could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They locked eyes in the dark for a moment before bursting out into tiny giggles that they tried to cover up with their hands. Once they finished, they made sure to lock the door before putting all their food down on one of the desks. Breathing heavily, they sat side by side before digging into their food like boys who haven't eaten in months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I honestly thought we were going to die." Kuroo chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"His cat is a demon. How does it run that fast?" Kenma deadpanned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them continue in silence, passing food to each other every now and then. As soon as they finished, they lay on each other, stomachs full. Kuroo let out a loud burp which prompted a pointed look from Kenma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be quiet, you'll get us caught." The blond murmured to which Kuroo let out more burps. Kenma shook his head at him and sighed. "How do you even do that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Magic. My specialty." Kuroo answered nonchalantly before Kenma elbowed him at the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't you play Quidditch?" Kenma asked out of nowhere. "I've seen you fly and you're really good. Faster than me. Maybe even faster than Shouyo." He commented on curiosity. It was something that the blond wanted to ask for quite a while. If Kuroo played Quidditch there was a possibility that they became friends earlier. Maybe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo doesn't answer for a few seconds. Kenma glanced at him and the older boy seemed to be lost in thought. He thought about changing the topic because perhaps Kuroo didn't want to talk about it but then he spoke up and answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I was younger, I liked playing," The dark haired boy started. "I especially loved the position Beater, it was a skill that I immediately understood and tried to improve but... No one was willing to play with me and if you're playing it alone then it isn't fun. It wasn't long before I got bored of it and felt like it wasn't making me happy anymore." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd love to play with you anytime," Kenma instantly replied making Kuroo whirl his head to him and stare at him right in the eye. Under his gaze, Kenma suddenly felt self-conscious. His face flushed. "I mean, if you want to I would fly with you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo stared a bit more before a genuine smile cracked out and appeared from his face. This didn't fail to make Kenma feel things he hadn't before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe I will," The older boy said. "Maybe I'll try to fly with you and maybe I'll love Quidditch again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." Kenma smiled softly back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, Kenmaaa," Kuroo started to whine, breaking their little moment. "I'm bored, right now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Kenma felt guilty. He understood that his company didn't always guarantee fun and at times, he didn't really talk much but he tried his best to not bore his friends out. His brain automatically started thinking of things they could do and talk about in that classroom but then his mouth opened before he could stop himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, we could just go back now," He rubbed at his cheek subconsciously, pulling away from the other. "Sorry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel the other's gaze on him but he doesn't turn to look at him. He doesn't want to see Kuroo's agreeing eyes. Agreeing that it's not worth it to be with him. But then he felt the other's hand placed on top of his own and he froze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Er, it's late so—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to be with Kenma though." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The both of them stopped and it's as if time did so along with them. Slowly, Kenma landed his eyes on Kuroo who was already staring at him intently. There's a glint in the other's eyes and Kenma felt a little dizzy at this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moonlight coming from the window is shining down on Kuroo and underneath it, Kuroo looked magical, almost unreal to Kenma. It was at this moment that a single thought came to Kenma's mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I like him so much. And I don't want to stop liking him. I want to stay with him forever.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He widened his eyes at this and he closed his mouth before he could let out a noise of surprise. Kuroo looked at him questioningly but this time Kenma avoided his eyes because <em>why did he have those thoughts?</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could comprehend anything, Kuroo stood up, humming a song to himself before sliding around the room like an idiot, almost like swaying his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, Kenma." Kuroo said, holding out a hand for the other to grab on to. Kenma doesn't know what he's asking for but he felt a flood of excitement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are we doing?" He asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's dance." Kuroo grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he doesn't hesitate to take Kuroo's hand into his. He stood up eagerly and let the dark haired boy guide him to the center of the room. All the while, Kuroo is humming something familiar. From a song that Kenma was sure he knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know how to dance." He confessed softly in the dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me guide you then." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he does. When Kuroo swayed, he swayed. When Kuroo does something funny looking with his legs and hands, Kenma followed after. Before he knew it, he's laughing loudly against Kuroo's chest and Kuroo is looking at him like he's otherworldly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Kenma... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma has that thought over and over again in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I like you so much. I don't want to stop liking you. Please keep me beside you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He likes Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes!! Kenma finally stops denying that he likes Kuroo. Also I'd like to think that Kuroo is humming to the song 'Slow dancing in the dark'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It goes without saying that Kuroo Tetsurou sneaked glances on Kenma's legs all throughout that night before looking away and blushing like an idiot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday comes around and all the Gryffindors looked ready to party. Their house was a little louder than usual especially after classes at 4 pm and everyone was eating their snacks looking lively and joyful that it was almost sickening. </p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw and Slytherin table looked grim when compared to Gryffindor which is why Kuroo just had to drag Kenma along with him when he sat at the red table. Kenma uttered out words of complaint and disagreement but otherwise didn't try to run away. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo has not in fact told Kenma about the party and that he was coming with Kuroo no matter what. Which is why Kuroo wholeheartedly expected it when he got hexed by Kenma after he told him. It stung a little but it was worth it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenmaaa!" Bokuto waved excitedly when Kenma placed himself beside the owl boy. Kenma gave a small wave back and pursed his lips when Bokuto put his arm around the pudding head's shoulder. "So, are you coming  to the party?" </p><p> </p><p>The blond shot Kuroo a sharp glance to which the dark haired boy smiled back nervously. "Yeah, I am," Kenma replied coolly. "Don't expect me to have a decent costume though because <em>someone</em> decided to tell me about it last minute." </p><p> </p><p>"Not cool, bro." Bokuto commented, turning to look at Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you assume that it's me!" Kuroo replied defensively as he shoved a muffin to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would <em>anyone</em> assume that it's not you?" Bokuto retorted now starting to play with Kenma's hair. Kenma didn't really mind. It felt nice and soothing. </p><p> </p><p>"You hurt me, bro." Kuroo put a hand to his heart like he was shot by an arrow or something. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, bro. It has to be done." </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Kenma was done with their conversation. He was kind of regretting his decision in sitting in between the two idiots because now he will undoubtedly have a headache before any party even started. </p><p> </p><p>Discreetly, he stole some baked potatoes from some unsuspecting Gryffindors in front of him who were too busy talking and laughing to even notice Kenma's hand reaching out quickly. He stuffed the food in his mouth like Kuroo did and chewed slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenmaaa!" Another voice rang out and dear Merlin, Kenma was going to pass out soon. He looked up to see Hinata sitting across him, not too far from the Gryffindors in front of him.   </p><p> </p><p>Hinata was pointing an accusing finger to him and Kenma suddenly felt like he got caught doing something bad. Stealing food from others was not bad, right? "If you wanted to get some potatoes, you should've just asked!" Hinata yelled, causing the other Gryffindors to turn and look at Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Shouyo." He muttered out, glaring at the younger boy. He could feel his cheeks burning and the only thing keeping him grounded was Bokuto's hand playing with his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Because Gryffindor was in a good mood, others immediately started passing out baskets of food to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin student that were sitting on their table and Kenma took as many food as he can. While eating, the blond became aware of Kuroo glaring at the hand that was on the back of his head and he wondered if Kuroo would burn Bokuto's hand just by glaring at it. </p><p> </p><p>He liked having the attention of Kuroo on him of course but not when the older boy looked like he was about to kill something. Willing his thoughts away, he poked Kuroo on his shoulder and he finally snapped out of his glaring contest with Bokuto's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Now speaking to your crush when you've just realized your feelings for them the day before and now they're looking at you right in the eye proved to be difficult. Kenma should've seen this coming but he didn't and now he was blushing and at a loss for words. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma?" Kuroo asked and did he really say Kenma's name that warmly before? "What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>And of course because Kuroo knew him to some extent, he could detect Kenma's moods too. He quickly shook his head and looked away but he could feel Kuroo's lingering gaze on him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just, you look like you're about to pick a fight with Bokuto's hand." The sentence sounded funny and it made Bokuto perk up, look at Kuroo before bursting out laughing. It's like the owl boy took a hint though because he then removed his hand from Kenma's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"You just had to ask, bro. No need to fight me because you're jealous." Bokuto said with a teasing grin on his face and the word jealous suspiciously made Kenma feel things. Is Kuroo really jealous? Is that what it is? </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy was quick to deny it though. "I'm not jealous. I'm just thinking of how much you must be inconveniencing Kenma and making him uncomfortable." Kuroo replied, gritting his teeth which made Kenma wince. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind it," Kenma said. "I actually like it." </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's grin widened as he looked triumphant. "There you go, bro. Kenma likes it!" The boy beamed. "Why don't you do it yourself if you're so against me doing it!" </p><p> </p><p>And Kenma swore his head was going to explode before this day ended because... </p><p> </p><p>"Are you two seriously fighting because Kuroo wants to play with my hair or something but is too chicken to admit it?" He deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto cackled and Kuroo just looked betrayed. </p><p> </p><p>The time he got out of the Great Hall to rest in the Ravenclaw tower for a few hours before the party, Hinata caught up to him while jumping around. </p><p> </p><p>"So you're going to the party, Kenma?" The orangehead asked, voice filled with enthusiasm. "Ooh, what are you gonna go as?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma kept his pace moderate. "Something lame, most definitely. You?" </p><p> </p><p>"A pumpkin!" Hinata lit up. </p><p> </p><p>"Cool..." Kenma trailed off, gazing at Hinata. "Fits your... hair." </p><p> </p><p>"I know right! Hey, what's Tsukki going to go as?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long <em>long</em> day or night. Whatever. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that the Ravenclaws were also having their own party. Just them and no outsiders because book club was happening and Kenma's sure that they were going to end up summoning something. When he woke up at eight in the evening after his nap, Akaashi was asking him if he was ready to go. </p><p> </p><p>Groggy from sleep, he rubbed his eyes and gave the other a blank look. "Do I look like I'm ready to go?" Kenma asked and Akaashi just shrugged at him. </p><p> </p><p>The ravenette was as pretty as ever, dressed with a suit and tie and a cloak around him. His lips were redder than ever making his skin look paler than usual. "What are you?" Kenma asked. </p><p> </p><p>"A vampire. Do you think Bokuto will like it?" </p><p> </p><p>"He'll love it." Kenma grinned before throwing on just a black shirt and shorts so that his hair could stand out more. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his fashion choices or rather his costume idea. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's just questioning his life choices by now.</p><p> </p><p>If he wasn't too lazy and if Kuroo told him about the party days ago then maybe he would've put in more effort in his costume. The Gryffindors will just have to deal with it. </p><p> </p><p>When he and Akaashi got out, Tsukishima was waiting for them by the common rooms where Ravenclaws were already gathered, books in hand, passing snacks to each other and some other mysterious liquid in  some kind of goblet. The tall blond, just like Kenma, barely put any effort in his getup at all, only sporting what seemed to be horns on his head. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima shot Kenma an unreadable look. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A pudding." Kenma replied, lifelessly whilst doing jazz hands. This got a snort out of his two friends. </p><p> </p><p>"You could've put in a little more effort to woo Kuroo, you know?" Tsukishima commented nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>"Speak for yourself. You only put horns on your head, is Shouyo supposed to like that?" Kenma retorted making Tsukishima scoff. But Akaashi, meanwhile, noticed something and was now holding Kenma with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just not deny the fact that Tsukishima said you were going to woo Kuroo?" Akaashi said and Tsukishima immediately caught on, also widening his eyes in surprise. The pudding head's face turned red at this, confirming everything. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap, finally." Tsukishima said, raising both his hands up. "Thank the gods." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank the gods." Akaashi agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate you two." Kenma murmured. </p><p> </p><p>"We love you too." Akaashi replied. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them might have gotten weird looks from the other Ravenclaws but it was fine because Kenma finally realized and everything was almost right with the world. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was fully expecting what Bokuto's Halloween costume was. Nevertheless, it still didn't fail to send him into cackles once he saw the stupid owl mask that his best friend was wearing. They were just standing outside the Gryffindor Dormitory because Bokuto, like the good friend he is, waited for Kuroo to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto yelled out, hooting and jumping around, adding more to Kuroo's entertainment. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, some younger Gryffindors peeked their heads outside to see the commotion, only to see Kuroo doubled over in laughter and Bokuto jumping around him as if performing some kind of owl ritual. The duo could hear them snickering and taking some pictures using the cameras they brought but they were too busy laughing to care. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo heard light footsteps approaching them and then a snort and a sigh of exasperation. He and Bokuto looked up to find the trio of Ravenclaws upon them, looking at them in bewilderment. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto stopped jumping in embarrassment and Kuroo's cackles faded out. Tsukishima had a deadpan look on his face whilst Akaashi and Kenma just seemed thoroughly entertained. </p><p> </p><p>"Kou, you're going to hurt yourself jumping around." Akaashi spoke up first, already scolding his boyfriend. He was dressed as a vampire along with a cape and some fake blood on his face. The ravenette still looked pretty, and Bokuto seemed to agree. </p><p> </p><p>In fact, he was starstruck. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi! You look ravishing!" Bokuto grinned, shooting off finger guns. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo snorted at this, knowing fully well that his best friend had just learned that word yesterday and didn't know the whole meaning to it. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, a soft look on his face before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside after waving goodbye to his friends. </p><p> </p><p>"He left us." Tsukishima pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>"Well spotted." Kenma replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm going to ditch you two," Tsukishima said, already turning away from Kuroo and Kenma to go inside. "See you, nerds." </p><p> </p><p>"Say hi to Shouyo for me." Kenma called out coolly. </p><p> </p><p>The tall blond was pretty good at looking unaffected but his ears turned red which was answer enough. Once the two of them were left alone outside, it was there that Kuroo focused on Kenma and saw that the other didn't have much of a costume to him. He was just wearing black clothing and oh Merlin, <em>shorts— </em></p><p> </p><p>A giggle registered in Kuroo's ears and he looked up instantly, willing the blush that was about to appear on his cheeks away. He gazed at Kenma's snickering figure and tilted his head to the side in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"What's funny?" He asked. "Kenmaaa, is this your way of telling me that my face looks funny?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, dumbass," Kenma gave him a small smile. "Just, what are these supposed to be?" And then the pudding head reached a hand out and placed it on something on top of Kuroo's head and ah, the dark haired boy finally realized what his 'costume' was. </p><p> </p><p>The cat ears on his head, <em>his</em> cat ears, twitched as soon as Kenma placed his hand on them. The shorter boy played around with it for a while in astonishment until Kuroo started feeling ticklish. He gently grabbed Kenma's wrist, stopping the other from his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma peered at him questioningly and he looked away. "It, ah, tickles." He explained shortly. The other got the hint and moved his hand away, but something evil crossed his eyes and Kuroo had the feeling to watch his back this night. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your costume?" Kuroo asked, sending a glance to the blond. "What are you supposed to be? A pudding or something?" </p><p> </p><p>Soft laughter emitted from Kenma's mouth and Kuroo found the sound to be absolutely angelic. That kind of laugh is going to play on repeat in his head now for the upcoming years. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's right," Kenma replied, doing jazz hands. "I'm a pudding." </p><p> </p><p>This didn't fail to make Kuroo burst out into laughter. He clutched his stomach as he laughed and failed to see the surprise look on Kenma's face before the other joined him in laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"K-Kuroo," Kenma got out in between laughs. "You sound like a hyena." </p><p> </p><p>Their laughing slowly died down by then and Kuroo ruffled Kenma's hair as he smiled down on him. "You're a really cute pudding, you know that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Kenma muttered, looking away. </p><p> </p><p>It goes without saying that Kuroo Tetsurou sneaked glances on Kenma's legs all throughout that night before looking away and blushing like an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>The party went like this: when Kuroo and Kenma went inside, the two of them were separated because of their Gryffindor friends. Kenma spent his time, thirdwheeling Tsukishima and Hinata because the two of them apparently didn't want to be alone talking. Whatever that meant. So he stood at the side, drinking a strange blue colored liquid that tasted nice.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo, on the other hand, was with Akaashi and Bokuto. And because he was the best friend of an idiot, they spent their time dancing along with the others, using moves that could break bones. A half hour, Kuroo was with Bokuto and then ditched so he ended up alone then, chatting with Yachi, the Gryffindor Seeker. </p><p> </p><p>It was around midnight that the Gryffindor House became smart enough while drunk, ironically enough, that they decided to play a game of truth or dare which proved to be more quiet than a dance and singing party. They gathered in a small circle, others standing around them and Kuroo was just looking at them blearily and out of it. </p><p> </p><p>Frankly, he was getting sleepy and tired because of all the dancing and he couldn't find Bokuto or his other friends anywhere. He was just deciding to leave without telling anyone and going back to the dorms when a person stumbled into him making him wrap his arms around them. </p><p> </p><p>It took him seeing the familiar pudding colored hair for his brain to process that he was holding Kenma and that Kenma looked more out of it than Kuroo. He helped the other straighten up but once he let go, Kenma was still off balance so he held on to the other again. </p><p> </p><p>"K-Kuroo?" Kenma shakily got out when he looked up. Then he was reaching his hands out to grab at Kuroo's cat ears probably. "Why do you look all weird and blurry?" </p><p> </p><p>Panic struck Kuroo right at that moment because something was obviously wrong with Kenma. Was he dying? No way, Kuroo can't let him die. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma! What's wrong? What happened?" He fussed, instantly checking over the other to see if he had any hidden injuries somewhere. Fortunately and unfortunately, no one else could hear them, too busy watching over the game they were playing. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't knowww," Kenma whined as he massaged his forehead. "I was drinking this type of juice and it was <em>really</em> good that I couldn't get enough of it. B-but then I started feeling dizzy and, am I dying?" </p><p> </p><p>Everything clicked for Kuroo then and he let out a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him into a hug. He still remembered the first time he got outright drunk which was in his fourth year. Yes, he was fourteen. And it was more purely by accident because he and Bokuto were messing around with something. His best friend wouldn't stop freaking out for days.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, kitten, you're not dying." Kuroo murmured comfortingly to Kenma, running his hands gently through the other's hair. "Come on, let's take you back to the dorms." </p><p> </p><p>"M'not a kitten," Kenma replied and then pointed to Kuroo's cat ears. "You are." </p><p> </p><p>Once they got out of the place quietly, Kuroo getting Kenma to agree on a piggyback ride, he was struck with the realization that he can't bring Kenma back to the Ravenclaw dorms because well, they had a stupid password or riddle or whatever and to be honest, the dark haired boy was too tired that his brain couldn't function properly right then. </p><p> </p><p>The only option was to bring him to the Slytherin dorms and well, make him sleep there. The thought of Kenma sleeping on his bed made unwarranted thoughts appear in his head and he quickly shook them off. It made him feel giddy but then where would <em>he</em> sleep? </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's soft breathing on his neck brought him back to the real world and he groaned to himself when he became aware of the fact that he could feel the blond's soft skin of his legs on his hands. Kuroo felt like a pervert. </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking too much of it or rather by avoiding his thoughts, he got to the Slytherin Dormitory before he knew it and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was up late at night at the common room. He sneaked into his dorm, the other sixth years all sound asleep and he silently placed the half asleep Kenma on his bed before casting silencing charms around his bed and closing the curtains. </p><p> </p><p>He sat at the edge of his bed, not knowing what to do now. He shamelessly stared at Kenma's sleeping figure whilst he felt his face flush. And then the Ravenclaw stirred and abruptly opened his eyes to stare right back into Kuroo's black orbs. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes gave off the feeling of alertness and Kuroo is left wondering if the other was already sober and he freaked out, at a total loss for words. </p><p> </p><p>"Tetsurou," Kenma said and Kuroo froze. "Sleep with me." </p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" Kuroo choked out in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stared for a few more seconds before looking away and closing his eyes. "Sleep beside me, it's okay." The blond calmly said and then shifted to give some space for Kuroo to lay on. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma," Kuroo hesitated. "Are you sure? You're drunk." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure," Kenma was looking at him again and his voice was filled with sincerity. "I know what I'm asking for, Tetsurou. It's okay." </p><p> </p><p>And because Kuroo was weak to Kenma, he nodded and slowly laid down beside the other, leaving a small space between the two of them. The bed, after all, was not made for two people to sleep in. Was this really okay though? Isn't this taking advantage of someone while they're drunk? Is that what it is? But Kenma said it was fine so... </p><p> </p><p>He slightly flinched when a hand placed itself on his damned cat ears again. He should really spell it away by now. He had his back to Kenma but he could feel the other moving closer to him and he stiffened. Yes, he had thoughts of sleeping beside Kenma before but he was too nervous to actually do it in real life. </p><p> </p><p>"Tetsurou," Kenma hummed, sending shivers on Kuroo's back. "I really like you, you know. Like, as more than a friend." Kenma got out, sounding like he was in a daze and Kuroo's heart skipped a beat because what the heck did the other just say? </p><p> </p><p>What was he supposed to respond to that? Kuroo panicked and was about to say something but then he felt Kenma slump and weaken against him and he let out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was pretty drunk so he probably didn't know what he was saying. Right? There's just no way. Kuroo nodded to himself, convincing himself that yes, his crush was drunk and was not in the right mind to say something like that. The other didn't mean what he said. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored the fastening pace of his heartbeat and pushed down the hope he felt of his feelings being requited because no. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way that Kenma Kozume would like Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm honestly just projecting my feelings to Kuroo now and yes,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But because fate wanted to mess with him and because life isn't fair, he doesn't end up having the spot all to himself. He should've never trusted Akaashi or trusted his suggestions of 'walking around the Great Lake' because he was being cryptic about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This,, was honestly such a struggle to write. I rewrote it like two times because I didn't like it but now it's decent enough at least. It starts off a bit sad because ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kuroo woke up Saturday morning, he's not alone as he first expected himself to be. Because right there trapped in between his arms is one Kenma Kozume. They must’ve moved around while asleep last night because he doesn’t remember facing the other when he fell asleep. And how did Kenma get here anyway? Wait, Kenma was on his bed and in his <em>arms—</em></p><p> </p><p>Kuroo almost yelped right then and there if it weren’t for Kenma shifting and him biting his tongue. He winced and opted to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. Recollecting his thoughts from last night, he laid there stiffly, looking at Kenma sleeping soundly. The words that the younger had uttered suddenly came back to him and he unconsciously widened his eyes at the same time he took a sharp breath. </p><p> </p><p>It was at this moment that Kenma decided to wake up and make Kuroo suffer even more. The previously sleeping blond opened his eyes, alarmingly swift, startling Kuroo. Immediately, the older boy retracted his arms from around the other and then sat up. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of seeing disgust or maybe surprise from Kenma, who was awake and groggy from sleep, there was only a <em>pout</em> from him followed by furrowed eyebrows. Kuroo observed as Kenma reached out for him and tried to pull him back into bed to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo flushed at his actions. "K-K-Kenma, what are you doing?!" He stuttered out along with a manly shriek. </p><p> </p><p>Without skipping a beat, Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo before pulling him down beside him and wrapping his arms around the older boy like he was a teddy bear of some sort. Kuroo's body was still stiff as a rock and Kenma noticed this instantly. The blond buried his head in Kuroo's chest and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Relax. It's not like I'm going to kill you with cuddles." Kenma murmured out, voice hoarse. "What time is it?" </p><p> </p><p><em>You might as well kill me right now</em>, Kuroo thought before responding. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm not sure, but I think it's too early for us to be awake. It's still a little bit dark." He answered and then mentally cursed himself for the stuttering. If he kept on doing this he might give himself away soon. </p><p> </p><p>There was no certainty yet that Kenma remembered what happened and what he said last night because he was, after all, drunk and sleepy. Although the thought of Kenma's sudden confession that he likes Kuroo <em>more than a friend</em> pained Kuroo a little because it was most likely not true and was just Kenma's drunk mind speaking. Kuroo said a lot of dumb stuff during the many times that he was drunk himself. </p><p> </p><p>And when Kenma remembers it and gets embarrassed about it, Kuroo's not going to make fun of him. So he stayed silent when Kenma opened his eyes again and proceeded to observe Kuroo who was avoiding his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Kenma asked out of nowhere, surprising Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was not okay of course. He was having a crisis on the inside and questioning himself what he should do and how could he go on from there if Kenma ends up not remembering anything. But he doesn't say this to Kenma. He doesn't want to worry the other. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm great." He replied with a wobbly grin on his face. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt a hand rubbing circles around his back like it was comforting him. </p><p> </p><p>"Did I do anything weird last night? Other than asking you to sleep beside me, I mean." </p><p> </p><p>And there it was. So Kenma really did remember things from last night. He just doesn't remember what he had said right before he fell asleep. Kuroo could work with that. It didn't matter that he felt his chest constricting and his tiny bit of hope that Kenma remembered everything and said that his words were true dissipated. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Tetsurou, I really like you, you know. Like, as more than a friend."</em> Kenma had blurted out while staring at Kuroo's back. </p><p> </p><p>He's convinced that when Kenma remembers what he did and said last night, he would regret it and then he'd leave and it would probably be the last time they were going to talk to each other because Kuroo just had to ruin their friendship. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo knew all of this, and he tried so hard to not let himself hope that the other's words were true because it couldn't be and it wouldn't be. </p><p> </p><p>Still, it didn't make anything hurt less when he heard Kenma admitting that he didn't remember anything else. </p><p> </p><p>"No, you didn't," Kuroo replied, feeling detached all of a sudden. He gently grabbed Kenma's arms and removed it from his body. He sat up and without looking at the other, he said, "I think you should go back to the Ravenclaw Towers now." </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the other and saw a weird expression on Kenma's face as the blond nodded in agreement and also sat up. </p><p> </p><p>It just made Kuroo feel worse. </p><p> </p><p>Was that <em>hurt</em>? But why would Kenma be hurt?</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Tetsurou, I really like you, you know. Like, as more than a friend."</em> He had blurted out while staring at Kuroo's back. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma recalled this faint memory of himself once he got out of the Slytherin Dormitory undetected. He stopped in his tracks and pressed his back to the wall to steady himself. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy had gone rigid when he said this and he didn't reply. <em>Kuroo didn't reply. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kenma was aware of all the things he did and said and they were all true of course. He tried so hard to assure himself that no, he did not just ruin his friendship with Kuroo and that the other not saying anything after his confession last night was not rejection and was just him not hearing anything from Kenma's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Still, it didn't make the constricting feeling in his chest disappear as he made his way to the Great Hall, keeping his tears in and sucking it up. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was nowhere to be found at the Ravenclaw table when Kenma arrived. It was understandable because it was too early in the morning and no one should be up at this ungodly hour. Lots of morning people were there feasting though. Weirdly enough, Tsukishima was also there, sitting alone. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down beside the other, not hesitating to gather food on his plate. Tsukishima kept giving him glances at the side but Kenma didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to eat every food he could find and swallow down his annoying feelings that wouldn't go away. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima does not get the hint. </p><p> </p><p>"You look like crap." The blond started off, a weird tone to his voice. Was that concern? Disgusting. "What happened?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stuffed some more food in his mouth. "Dmk wush sfrunk end I muck et up." And then he swallowed after chewing and getting some more glances from his friend..</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get any of that. Speak clearly would you." Tsukishima sighed sounding as tired as Kenma felt. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't speak clearly when I have food in my mouth." Kenma replied sarcastically which got him a glare. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have food in your mouth anymore," Tsukishima said. "Speak." </p><p> </p><p>It was then that Kenma turned his head to look at the blond right in the eye as he put potato wedges in his mouth. He pointed to his moving jaw as if saying "I have food in my mouth now, can't talk". And because Tsukishima was done with Kenma he scoffed and brought out his wand to point it to the pudding head. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me now, or else." </p><p> </p><p>Well, Kenma can't really fight with that. He's too tired to defend himself or shoot back hexes at anyone anyway. He doesn't look at Tsukishima when he spoke, he just hung his head low and chewed on toast bread every now and then. </p><p> </p><p>"I ruined it." That's all he said. He doesn't explain anything else or elaborate as to what he did that made him feel like the world froze and stopped spinning. </p><p> </p><p>But somehow, because Tsukishima is his friend, he gets it. The blond understood. He doesn't reply or offer words of comfort or hug him but he doesn't bark out insults or snarky comments when he saw the tears pouring out of Kenma's eyes silently. He doesn't do anything but Kenma appreciated it when other Ravenclaws came to check up on them while Kenma was crying and the blond chased them away. </p><p> </p><p>It was when the tears finally stopped streaming and he looked up with his red puffy eyes that he remembered that they were supposed to go to Hogsmeade that afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>And then he felt even more worse. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma doesn't blame Akaashi and Tsukishima. He really doesn't. But the ravenette wouldn't stop saying apologies to him over and over again that Kenma's pretty sure that he will get another headache again. Preferably the same one as last night so he could forget about the embarrassing things he did. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, for the hundredth time, it's fine." Kenma groaned while he rolled around his bed to face away from the other. </p><p> </p><p>"But Kenma, you'll be alone." Akaashi tried to reason, sitting on the edge of Kenma's bed. Tsukishima is silently changing his clothes, preparing himself for his date with Hinata and the fact that both of his friend are going out on a date just made him feel more lonely. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be alone, but I won't be lonely." Kenma responded. It was a lie. He'll be lonely without them. But also... "I don't want to be the thirdwheel to any of you two. You're going out on a date and you <em>want</em> me to interfere? No, I don't think so." </p><p> </p><p>"You could find someone else there. Like, maybe Lev or Konoha or—" Akaashi sighed and he's trying too much to convince Kenma that Kenma almost said yes. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to deal with any of them. I'm too tired." Kenma cut the other off, taking a deep breath. "Akaashi, I'll be fine. It's okay. Just, bring back some candies or chocolates. Maybe sneak out a butterbeer or something." </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima snorted. "Will do." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi still didn't look convinced that Kenma will be fine without them but in the end, he gave in and just agreed with the other. Before they leave the dorms, Akaashi turned to look at Kenma and said a cryptic, slightly suspicious, suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't stay cooped up in here all day, alright? Take a walk around the Great Lake maybe or something." </p><p> </p><p>Whatever. Kenma wasn't planning to stay in his room all day anyway. Akaashi didn't need to tell him what to do. He was planning to walk around the castle, clear his mind, and come back to the Ravenclaw Dormitory with all of his feelings gone. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>His feet led him to the Great Lake later on that morning. </p><p> </p><p>His first expectation was that he was going to be alone because most of the students except the first and second years went to Hogsmeade. He planned to sit around all day and to mope. Maybe skip a few rocks. He has improved ever since the first time he talked to Kuroo and Kuroo taught him how to. </p><p> </p><p>But because fate wanted to mess with him and because life isn't fair, he doesn't end up having the spot all to himself. He should've never trusted Akaashi or trusted his suggestions of 'walking around the Great Lake' because he was being cryptic about it. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou is there first. </p><p> </p><p>He's standing among the lake and skipping some rocks just like the first time he and Kenma met up here. Only this time it wasn't dark and Kenma could see him clearly underneath the hot sun. Kuroo doesn't notice him standing with a small distance between the two of them, too invested in his rock skipping. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma contemplated on leaving and finding somewhere else to silently cry and on staying and talking to Kuroo, pretending that their friendship was fine and not ruined by Kenma. His body doesn't follow his mind's orders of leaving though and he found himself walking towards the other. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Kuroo noticed him, snapping his head to his direction. The dark haired boy's gaze was sharp and calculating until he realized that it was just Kenma. Kenma shakily held up a hand and waved, Kuroo doing the same. </p><p> </p><p>In complete silence, Kenma sat on the ground near Kuroo and Kuroo paused and remained unmoving on his spot as he fiddled with the rocks inside his pockets. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes before the silence was broken. </p><p> </p><p>And to Kenma's surprise, he was the one to start talking first. The words come running out of his mouth before he could think about it, before he could decide what he wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, I'm sorry." He started off, looking up to try and catch the other's eyes but Kuroo was avoiding his gaze and he looked upset suddenly. "About last night. I remember what I told you before I fell asleep and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you so I understand if you find me disgusting and don't want to be friends anymore." As soon as he finished talking and processed his words, he felt his throat tightening and he blinked back the tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was only then that Kuroo's previously upset expression turned into one of shock as he whirled his head to Kenma. "Why would I find you disgusting? Why would I not want to be your friend anymore?" Kuroo asked quickly like he couldn't comprehend Kenma's way of thinking. </p><p> </p><p>But this just caused Kenma to feel confused. Why <em>wouldn't</em> Kuroo feel disgusted after finding out about Kenma's feelings? Didn't the older boy ignore it? </p><p> </p><p>"B-Because I told you I like you more than a friend?" Kenma replied in a questioning tone. Now he felt unsure of himself. </p><p> </p><p>"But that's not true right?" Kuroo responded, the two of them staring at each other with matching confused gazes. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Kenma tilted his head to the side. "But I <em>do</em> like you. Didn't I tell you last night?" </p><p> </p><p>"You were drunk!" Kuroo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you dumb?!" Kenma barked, feeling a little bit angry as he stood up from his sitting position and then grabbed Kuroo's shirt and pulled him down eye level. Kuroo was just invalidating his feelings because he was <em>drunk</em>. "Haven't you ever heard of that <em>stupid</em> phrase 'a drunk mind speaks sober thoughts' or whatever? It wasn't just me saying that because I was drunk and wanted to say it just for fun!<em> I actually like you! So much so that I don't ever want to stop liking you!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Kuroo froze, his mouth falling open. Silence engulfed the duo and Kuroo spent his time looking into Kenma's golden orbs, searching for something. Kenma didn't know what it was, but he stared back just as intensely and they continued on as if in a staring contest. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma doesn't know how many minutes it passed until Kuroo finally found what he was looking for and slackened in Kenma's grip while he let out a deep sigh. The blond let go of him, still biting back tears, waiting for Kuroo to just say something. </p><p> </p><p>He just confessed his feelings to Kuroo and he was freaking out and trying not to cry. It was too much for him and he needed Kuroo to respond. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, are you also dumb?" Kuroo got out softly, swaying gently and then steadying himself as he stood up straight. "Why would I feel disgusted at you for that?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma should've felt relief at that. But he doesn't. He only felt worse. "So, we're still staying friends then? You're okay with me?" He asked, looking down at the ground while he kicked around some rocks. </p><p> </p><p>"No, we're not staying as friends," came Kuroo's reply and Kenma felt like the world stopped right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>He's thinking of nodding and saying something along the lines of 'I understand' before fleeing the area to go cry somewhere else. He balled his fists, put on a small fake smile on his face then looked up— </p><p> </p><p>And Kuroo's hands are there, cupping his cheeks and bringing his face closer to the other's. He gasped and widened his eyes because Kuroo is yelling at him out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma Kozume, I love you so much there's no way in hell we're staying as friends!" Kuroo shouted out. "No way! No! I don't want to!" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's mouth fell open in shock, similar to the way Kuroo did just minutes ago when Kenma confessed. He felt his face turn red and before he knew it, tears were already pouring down his face. This was the second time he cried this day. A look of panic came to Kuroo's face and then he's fussing over Kenma, asking him what's wrong but Kenma isn't listening anymore. </p><p> </p><p>And when the shock faded away, Kenma is left giggling as he placed his hands on Kuroo's wrist. Kuroo is looking at him in bewilderment, looking at him like he's gone crazy but Kenma's giggles turned into loud laughter because he's too <em>happy</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo," Kenma stopped and then gave Kuroo a big smile. "You're such a baby." </p><p> </p><p>"Is that a yes then? Will you be my boyfriend?" Kuroo got out excitedly, his grip on Kenma's cheeks tightening a little. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow at him and it was enough of an answer between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo rested his forehead on Kenma's, his gaze never leaving Kenma and then he squeezed Kenma's cheeks and Kenma complained at this. But Kuroo couldn't stop looking at him because Kenma is there in his hands, and it's real and Kuroo is too <em>happy</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kenma," Kuroo whispered out. "Am I allowed to kiss you right now?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's already closing his eyes as he replied a quiet, "Go ahead." </p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to slow down at that moment as Kuroo leaned in and finally kissed the other. Kenma's lips were soft compared to his chapped ones but it didn't matter because kissing Kenma felt dramatically magical. Their lips brushed against each other softly and Kuroo felt butterflies in his stomach just like the day he realized he liked Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss ends too quickly for the both of them. Kenma pulled away first, his face flushed, tomato red and Kuroo's pretty sure that he was the same. Nevertheless, he still felt like he could do anything right then. </p><p> </p><p>"So," Kuroo blissfully got out, a wide grin on his face. "Can I kiss you again?" </p><p> </p><p>"Later," Kenma grumbled out with a pout. "I want to take you on a date with me at Hogsmeade and we don't have much time." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasped dramatically. "Kenmaaa, I'm supposed to be the one to ask you that." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll shove you in the Shrieking Shack." Kenma answered, shooting him a pointed look. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not very romantic," Kuroo said as he slung his arm over Kenma's shoulder. "Come on. Take two. Let me say it." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Kuroo," Kenma drawled out sarcastically whilst the two of them began walking away from the Great Lake. "Will you go out with me on a date at Hogsmeade? There I said it. Now this is the part where you say 'Yes, Kenma I would love to'." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm supposed to be the one to ask you out." </p><p> </p><p>"No you're not." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am." </p><p> </p><p>"No you're not." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cheers came from the Ravenclaw stands as the Ravenclaw Quidditch players dropped down on the ground to gather around the pudding head who had captured the Snitch first against Slytherin. Kenma whistled as he played around the Snitch that was in his hands before he let go of it and let it fly off to somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>A smack was sent on the back of his head. "Good job, Seeker." Akaashi said, passing by him. "Saw you staring at the Slytherin Beater and almost missing the Snitch. Now what would Rowena Ravenclaw say to that." </p><p> </p><p>"Books before hoes probably." Kenma murmured out. </p><p> </p><p>And then another one was ruffling his hair that was put into a bun, and messing it up. He looked up and glared at his taller blond friend who was looking down on him with a smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Focus on the match next time, wouldn't you? Wouldn't want Ravenclaw to lose with you as the Seeker," Tsukishima said and then started walking away. "By the way, the Slytherin Beater you wouldn't stop staring at is waiting for you in the sheds." </p><p> </p><p>In a rush of excitement, Kenma ran, his broom in his hand and made his way to the shed. He had just opened the door when he was instantly pulled inside, him dropping his broom in the process and then pinned to the wall, the door slamming shut. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou, new Slytherin Beater, stood before him, a mischievous grin on his face. "Fantastic job you did out there, kitten. I'll beat you next time." Kuroo purred, gently placing a hand on Kenma's cheek. Kenma leaned in to the touch on impulse. </p><p> </p><p>"If you say so, <em>beater</em>." Kenma sighed out, and then put his hands around Kuroo's neck, bringing him closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me almost the whole match," Kuroo grinned looking like a cocky bastard as Kenma's face turned red. "I love having your eyes on me, of course. I myself can stare at you the whole day but not when it's on a match." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Kenma muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's hands moved from the wall and from his cheek, to Kenma's waist. Kuroo's grip on him was tight and grounding and Kenma felt like melting in his hold. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I kiss you here, kitten?" Kuroo asked, as if he ever needed to ask when he knew that Kenma wanted to just by looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma snorted. "What you really mean to ask me is if I want to have an hour long makeout session here in the shed and the answer to that is no." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pouted at this. "Tonight at the Great Lake then?" </p><p> </p><p>"Followed by a romantic duel?" Kenma teased. </p><p> </p><p>"You bet." Kuroo replied.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them soon left the shed, hand in hand, red-faced with matching content and happy smiles on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>It's known to everyone, after all, that there's nowhere else that Kenma would rather be than on Kuroo's side and that Kuroo Tetsurou would spend his whole life with Kenma Kozume.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last scene is a timeskip to those who are confused. It is a sixth year Kenma and a seventh year Kuroo. </p><p>Anyway, this is the last chapter and I hope that y'all enjoyed this! Thank u so much for reading I appreciate it ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>